Prémices d'un Mage
by TidusHermione
Summary: Harry est victime de violence chez les Dursley. Vernon, dans un excès de colère, dépasse les bornes. La seule solution est une adoption, qui viendra de la part d'une famille sorcière...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, nouvelle histoire, nouveaux personnages, même sujet, la MAGIE ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !

Les Mcburry.

-Sale monstre! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris?

-Je n'ai rien fait! Je le jure, mon oncle... je n'ai rien fait, commença le jeune garçon des larmes coulant doucement sur ses joues.

-C'est ça, et moi je suis le pape? Hurla Vernon rouge de colère, ou plutôt violet, en ayant découvert le matin même le pare brise de sa voiture flambant neuve en mille morceaux. Si ce n'est pas toi, alors j'en déduis que c'est ta bonne à rien de sœur...

-Je...

-Tu quoi? Cria Vernon dans ses oreilles.

-J'ai cassé votre pare brise mon oncle, avoua-t-il précipitamment, mais c'était un accident, je le jure.

Du haut de ses cinq ans, Harry Potter n'en menait pas large face à son oncle. Mais il était prêt à endurer les foudres de toute sa « famille » pour protéger sa petite sœur Amélia Potter venait d'avoir quatre ans deux semaines auparavant, le 17 avril pour être précis.

Tirant son neveu par les cheveux, Vernon le traîna jusqu'à l'étage, aucunement gêné de réveiller toute la maisonnée. Harry eut le temps de voir le petit visage apparaître derrière la porte du placard sous l'escalier. Il constata avec un pincement au cœur que des larmes coulaient sur les joues de sa sœur, qui semblait terrifiée.

Mais bien vite, cette vue s'extirpa elle même de sa tête, remplacée par celle du grenier qui angoissait tant l'enfant.

-Tu y resteras jusqu'à nouvel ordre. On verra quand je t'accepterais de nouveau dans mes pattes, cracha son oncle de mépris, refermant la trappe par laquelle ils étaient rentrés, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

Secoué de sanglot, Harry était blotti contre une poutre de la salle, priant pour qu'il ne reste pas ici cette nuit, tout seul dans le noir. Les paupières clauses, il sentit de la lumière lui réchauffer le coeur. Ouvrant les yeux, ils les écarquilla de surprise lorsqu'il vit, à la hauteur de son nez, une petite boule lumineuse qui éclairait chaque endroit qu'il fixait comme une lampe de poche. Il sourit de gratitude face à ce phénomène salvateur qu'il ne connaissait que par les contes de fée relatant de magie. Oui c'était cela... magique!

Seulement, son état de béatitude ne dura pas longtemps, pour laisser place à une terreur sans nom lorsqu'il entendit un hurlement. C'était Amélia...

Il se jeta au sol, colla son oreille sur le parquet couvert de poussière pour essayer d'entendre des brides de la dispute qui semblait éclater plus bas.

-...Sais que c'est toi! J'ai vu dans les yeux de ton morveux de frère qu'il essayait de te couvrir, toi, le déchet de la nature! Un claquement retentissant parvint aux oreilles du garçon alors qu'un nouveau hurlement traversait l'air.

-AMELIA! Hurla le petit Harry joignant ses cris à ceux de sa soeur. En furie, il bondit sur ses pieds, déterminé à trouver le moyen de sortir du grenier. Comme si la chance était avec lui, lorsqu'il sauta rageusement sur la trappe comme il l'avait fait tant de fois, il lui sembla comme si son corps se liquéfiait à une très grande vitesse. Il regarda le palier du coin de la pièce dans laquelle il avait atterri avec un regard sceptique, avant de lever les yeux vers la trappe... intacte. Avant d'avoir put ouvrir la bouche de stupeur, un nouveau cri le ramena durement à la réalité.

-Mélia... souffla-t-il avant de se ruer dans les escaliers comme une fusée.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il vit sa soeur au sol, son oncle au dessus d'elle en train de lui asséner de violents coups de ceinture.

-Ne la touche pas! S'écria-t-il en poussant de toutes ses forces l'arrière train de l'homme corpulent. Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'il vit Vernon être expulsé sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'encastrer dans l'armoire contenant la vaisselle. Il ne bougeait plus, une marre de sang se formant rapidement sous son corps. Harry saisit la main d'Amélia, la forçant à se relever malgré la douleur de son dos, et buta sur la haute silhouette de sa tante, tombant à la renverse.

-Espèce de monstre! Rugit-elle en voyant le corps de son mari. Tu l'as tué tas d'immondices! Hurla-t-elle en commençant à rouer de coup le petit garçon.

Il gisait sur le sol dans un état lamentable subissant toujours la colère de sa tante, lorsqu'une silhouette apparue.

-Je crois que vous en avez fait assez, siffla la personne de fureur accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste du bras qui envoya la bonne femme à travers la pièce rejoindre son mari.

Il s'accroupit près des enfants, prenant Harry dans ses bras avec la plus grande précaution.

-Mes pauvres petits, souffla-t-il en les voyant en si mauvais état. Je vais m'occuper de vous, ne vous en faite pas...

-PAPA! MAMAN! Hurla un petit garçon dodu qui venait d'entrer dans le salon, prenant l'homme de surprise.

D'un claquement de doigt, l'homme plongea le petit empoté qui venait de surgir dans la pièce dans le royaume des songes, puis disparut avec les deux autres enfants.

-Mélia... murmura Harry en redressant, portant son regard tout autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une belle chambre aux riches décorations. De grandes fenêtres couvertes d'épais rideaux laissaient filtrer un peu de lumière, signe que le jour était avancé.

-Bonjour Harry, lança joyeusement une jeune femme qui rentrait dans la pièce, une tasse fumante entre les mains. C'est pour toi, dit-il en tendant la boisson. C'est du chocolat, mes enfants en raffole, et ta petite soeur également.

-Mélia... répéta le petit garçon qui avait du mal à refaire surface.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle joue avec mes deux autres filles. Laisse moi me présenter. Je m'appelle Evanna Mcburry.

-Moi c'est Harry... répondit l'enfant regardant distraitement autour de lui.

Un rire cristallin s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de la jeune femme, faisant s'émerveiller Harry.

-Tu es adorable.

-Où sont oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia? Et Dudley?

-Ils n'ont plus le droit de t'approcher désormais, tu vas dès à présent vivre avec nous. Je te présenterais le reste de la famille plus tard. En attendant repose toi, tu dois être fatigué.

-Je veux voir Mélia, lança-t-il alors que la jeune femme s'en allait.

-D'accord, je vais la chercher. Avec un grand sourire, elle referma doucement la porte.

Attendant patiemment le retour de la dame avec sa soeur, Harry repensa à ses derniers souvenirs, la dispute chez les Dursley. Ils les avaient tués... Il irait surement en prison, il serait à tout jamais séparé de sa soeur.

-Harry! S'écria Amélia en rentrant dans la chambre à ce moment là. Elle se jeta sur son frère et l'étreignit fortement, sous le regard attendri d'Evanna. Harry laissa Amélia s'installer avec lui dans le large lit, puis regarda la jeune maman.

-Je vais aller en prison... lâcha-t-il piteusement.

-Mais non voyons, pourquoi dis-tu cela?

-J'ai tué ma famille... Il commença à sangloter alors qu'Evanna le prenait dans ses bras.

-Ils ne sont pas mort, ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont bien, même s'il ne le mérite pas...

-Pourquoi ne le mériteraient-ils pas?

-S'en prendre à des enfants est un acte impardonnable, surtout lorsqu'ils sont aussi mignons que vous deux, ajouta-t-elle en caressant le visage des enfants. Mais n'y pensaient plus tous les deux. Maintenant vous êtes des Mcburry, et nous nous occuperons bien de vous.

-Mais non, s'exclama alors Amélia, nous sommes des Potter!

-Tout à fait. Nous parlerons de tout cela plus tard, l'heure est au repos Harry.

-Notre famille nous appelait comme ça, expliqua Harry pas plus fort qu'un murmure.

Les deux enfants se regardèrent d'un air perplexe.

-Je sais Harry, ne t'inquiète pas on va t'expliquer bientôt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux? Demanda-t-il à sa soeur qui arborait une longue crinière blonde au lieu de ses cheveux bruns aux reflets roux, comme sa tante Pétunia.

-Et toi? Tu es tout blanc?

Harry tira une mèche de cheveux pour les voir. Ils étaient de la même couleur que ceux de sa soeur, ainsi que ceux d'Evanna.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Bon Harry, suis-moi, je vais te présenter le reste de ta nouvelle famille, puisque visiblement tu es bien réveillé.

C'est ainsi que Harry fit la connaissance d'Andrew Mcburry, son nouveau « papa », et de Jenny et Lulu, respectivement âgées de 5 et 7 ans. Les premiers temps auprès de sa nouvelle famille furent semés de conflits, qui avaient menacé le bon déroulement de la vie dans leur toute nouvelle maison. Harry avait surpris une conversation entre Andrew et Evanna, dans laquelle il apprît que Amélia n'était pas véritablement sa soeur. S'en était suivit une longue discussion après que Harry se soit manifesté. D'après certains tests qu'ils avaient passés, elle serait la fille des Dursley. Harry avait fait jurer aux parents de ne rien dire à Amélia, pensant qu'elle serait détruite par cette nouvelle. Lui, il était bel et bien Harry Potter. Il avait tout appris sur sa véritable nature et celle de ses parents, Andrew et Evanna étant eux aussi une famille sorcière. Tout devint instantanément plus claire pour le jeune enfant, qui comprenait maintenant tout son passé, toutes ces expériences bizarres qui étaient survenues autour de lui. Voilà comment la famille Mcburry avançait, s'adaptant à diverses situations comme le changement d'un nom ou d'une date de naissance. Ainsi, Harry James Potter n'existait plus, remplacé par Maxxie James Mcburry, l'ainé de trois triplés nés le 7 Novembre, tandis que Amélia s'appelait désormais Amy. Ainsi, Harry, alias Maxxie, Jenny et Amy rentreraient à Poudlard en même temps. Le temps passait à une vitesse alarmante pour les parents qui voyaient leurs enfants grandir à vue d'œil. Aujourd'hui, Lulu venait de recevoir sa lettre pour Poudlard, plongeant les habitants de la maison dans un état d'excitation difficile à vivre pour Evanna.

-Dis papa, lança Maxxie alors que Lulu lisait pour la trois cent soixante-douzième fois au minimum sa liste de fourniture avec excitation.

-Oui p'tit homme?

-Je me disais, les lettres de Poudlard sont envoyées automatiquement pour les enfants de sorciers, donc je vais en recevoir une au nom de Potter non?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Maxxie, Nous avons fait une adoption par le sang, désormais tu es Maxxie Mcburry, Harry Potter n'existe plus. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que vous avez cette apparence très ressemblante avec nous, particulièrement avec Jenny, Amy et toi.

-Une adoption par le sang? Je croyais que s'était interdit? Demanda le jeune sorcier. Puis après un temps de réflexion, il poursuivit: Je me disais aussi... Maintenir une métamorphose ou même une illusion tout ce temps doit être épuisant.

-Je pense aussi, sourit Andrew, mais comment sais-tu tout ça?

-Et bien tu ne nous as pas interdit d'aller dans la bibliothèque, répondit Harry avec un sourire timide.

-Sacré bonhomme, tu en as lu une bonne partie?

-Pas tellement, juste les rayons sur l'histoire et sur la politique du ministère...

-Quoi? S'écrièrent les parents d'une même voix. Mais ça représente au moins deux cents bouquins! Poursuivit Evanna, soufflée.

-Peut-être... répondit distraitement Harry en songeant au fait qu'il s'était aussi avancé sur le rayon de la magie. Mais ça, il se gardait bien de le dire.

-Très bien, demain direction le chemin de traverse les enfants. On ira le matin.

-Ok maman, je vais dans ma chambre, répondit le jeune homme en se levant de table. Bonne nuit!

-Bonne nuit Maxxie.

Comme tous les soirs, il s'installa dans son confortable lit, reprenant la lecture de son dernier livre de chevet, rapidement rejoint par Amyqui se glissa à ses côtés. Ils n'avaient pas perdu l'habitude de dormir ensemble, et cela n'était pas prêt de changer, sous aucun prétexte.

-Bonne nuit Maxxie.

-Bonne nuit petite soeur.

Une fois sa lecture terminée, il caressa d'un geste tendre les cheveux d'Amy, déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue, et se blotti prêt d'elle, comme toutes les nuits, depuis plus de 8 ans...

Le lendemain matin, tous étaient sur le départ. Andrew, étant employé au ministère dans la protection de l'enfance, était déjà partit travailler.

-En route, vous connaissez le chemin, indiqua Evanna en montrant la cheminée.

Un par un, ils disparurent dans l'âtre pour réapparaître au célèbre chaudron baveur, le point de ralliement de tous les sorciers d'Angleterre.

Avec une élégance et une grande maîtrise, Maxxie se réceptionna dans la large cheminée du salon de l'auberge. Il avait pris l'habitude de ce genre de déplacement, accompagnant fréquemment sa mère pour acheter des ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation de potions. Evanna était préparatrice pour l'hôpital sainte-mangouste, et alimentait également l'infirmerie de l'école de sorcellerie en potions curatives.

En attendant la suite de sa famille, il alla saluer l'aubergiste.

-Bonjour Tom!

-Ah Maxxie, quel plaisir de te revoir, répondit le barman, son visage blafard s'éclairant d'un sourire à la vue du jeune homme. Quelles nouvelles?

-Lulu entre à Poudlard cette année, nous sommes là pour les fournitures.

-Ah très bien!

-Et toi Tom, comment te portes-tu?

Très vite, ils avaient sympathisé, et l'homme avait souhaité qu'ils se tutoient.

-Oh tu sais les mêmes choses que d'habitude, rien de bien différent par rapport à d'ordinaire. Quoi que tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai vu passer la semaine dernière?

-Dumbledore? Proposa avidement le jeune garçon qui vouait une véritable fascination pour ce drôle de personnage, qui avait rédigé un bon nombre de traités sur la protection d'espèce animale magique.

-Oh non, c'est bien trop commun pour moi!

-Tu me le présenteras un jour Tom?

-Si tu veux, répondit l'aubergiste après un rire franc. Alors à ton avis, qui ai-je vu?

-Euh... Je sais! S'exclama Harry. Bennett Pearl!

-Comment tu sais ça? Demanda Tom, exaspéré par ce gamin qui devinait toujours tout sur tout.

-J'ai lu un article dans Magirock comme quoi Bennett Pearl serait de retour avec son groupe pour un nouvel album. J'ai lu qu'ils s'étaient fait remarquer sur le chemin de traverse lundi dernier.

Seul un grognement répondit à la déclaration du jeune, dont la famille venait de le rejoindre. Après une rapide salutation, la petite famille s'engagea sur le chemin.

Pendant une heure complète, Harry lorgna sur les couvertures de différents livres de Fleury et Bott, sans pouvoir en acheter un seul, malgré tous ses efforts pour faire changer d'avis sa mère, puis ils allèrent chercher la baguette de Lulu avant de s'installer sur la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme pour un repos bien mérité. La baguette de Lulu était en bois de cèdre, 24,5 centimètres de longueur avec un ventricule de dragon à l'intérieur, pratique pour les enchantements, accentuant ainsi la probabilité qu'elle se retrouve comme ses parents à Serdaigle.

Alors que Harry entamait une discussion sur le Quidditch avec Amy, Lulu et Jenny, un surprenant vacarme se produisit dans une boutique à quelques mètres de là. Un homme sortit en courant du magasin, la peur lisible sur son visage, avant qu'un rayon vert ne le percute dans le dos et le fasse s'effondrer au sol, mort. Des hurlements retentirent de toutes parts alors que des mangemorts sortaient de la boutique, faisant fuir les passants.

Evanna réagit au quart de tour en faisant basculer leur table pour mettre les enfants à couvert.

-Surtout ne bougez pas mes chéris, et ne faites plus un bruit, souffla-t-elle alors que déjà la rue commençait à retrouver son calme. Peu à peu, le silence fit son apparition, rendant la situation encore plus pesante.

-Oooooohh! Ne serait-ce pas la belle petite famille Mcburry? Septi! Viens voir ça!

Un deuxième homme arriva aux côtés du premier pour regarder le petit groupe tremblant de peur. Ils furent bientôt rejoint par d'autres individus masqués.

-S'il vous plaît, ne faites pas de mal aux enfants, pleura Evanna, serrant ses filles dans ses bras.

-Mais voyons, nous sommes des enfants de coeur, c'est bien connu, siffla l'un des mangemorts alors que ses camarades éclataient d'un rire terrifiant. Le dénommé Septi leva alors sa baguette vers Evanna et cracha d'une voix emplie de folie:

-ENDOLORIS!

Les hurlements de douleurs d'Evanna retentirent dans toute la rue, alors que les enfants criaient de terreur. Sous la douleur, Evanna se roula au sol, s'éloignant de ses enfants.

-Occupons nous des enfants, lança un autre homme, regardant avec délectation la peur s'infiltrer dans leur regard. Seulement un des enfants ne s'intéressait pas du tout à eux. Non il se contentait de regarder sa mère avec un air effrayé. Il tourna son regard avec une lenteur affolante vers le tortionnaire de sa mère, puis vers le groupe d'hommes qui s'approchait d'eux.

-Laissez-nous tranquille, souffla le garçon d'une voix apeurée.

-Oh regardez ça. Qu'il est mignon ce gamin, je suis sûr que Fenrir l'apprécierait beaucoup! Lança l'un des mangemorts avant d'éclater de rire avec ses compères sans prêter grande attention aux jeunes enfants.

-Emmène tes sœurs dans la prochaine allée, vite, souffla Maxxie à Lulu, profitant du moment de distraction.

Les filles se précipitèrent vers la prochaine rue, prenant de court les mangemorts qui rigolaient toujours. Ils se mirent à leur poursuite, bien décider à s'amuser un peu. C'était sans compter la présence du petit blond qui n'avait pas suivi ses soeurs et qui se dressa comme une armée face à ses ennemis. Un froid indéfinissable s'abattit sur la rue glaçant le sang des mangemorts et d'un geste brusque, Maxxie claqua des mains au-dessus de sa tête, produisant un puissant flash qui perturba pendant une fraction de seconde ses assaillants, lui permettant ainsi de courir derrière ses soeurs. Les mangemorts reprirent rapidement leurs esprits et se ruèrent à la suite du jeune garçon, s'en prendre garde de la plaque de verglas qui s'était matérialisée sous leurs pieds. Tous sans exception se vautrèrent sans grâce sur le bitume gelé. Maxxie rejoignit les filles dans une allée sombre à quelques mètres de là, dans laquelle elles se cachaient.

-Accrochez-vous à moi, dit simplement Maxxie en tendant ses bras devant lui. Sans un seul bruit, l'air miroita autour d'eux, et leur corps se dissipèrent.

Aussi rapidement qu'il était parti, Maxxie réapparut dans la rue, l'air miroitant une nouvelle fois autour de lui. Levant les yeux, il aperçut juste devant lui les mangemorts le regarder avec un air ahuris.

-Comment tu as fait ça gamin? Où sont tes soeurs?

Maxxie ne prit pas le temps de répondre, et disparut une nouvelle fois, sous les yeux ébahis de la troupe lui faisant face.

Il réapparut dans l'ombre d'une petite boutique à quelques dizaines de mètres de sa mère qui criait toujours sous les coups de son tortionnaire. Il courut droit sur eux, alors que le groupe de mangemorts qui le poursuivait l'aperçut une nouvelle fois.

-Il est là-bas! Ne le tuez pas, je le veux vivant, hurla le grand homme qui semblait être leur chef.

Un sort d'une couleur noire très menaçante frôla le dos de Maxxie, lui causant une cuisante douleur qui lui coupa le souffle. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il fonça sur le dénommé Septi, profitant de l'élan de sa course pour le projeter sur le sol.

-Alors toi! Hurla l'homme en se relevant, constatant qui venait de le pousser, alors que les mangemorts éclataient de rire devant la scène.

-Ne touchez plus à ma mère! Cria Maxxie, une haine viscérale imprégnant sa voix.

-Les gamins normaux doivent pleurer devant nous petite terreur, lança le chef du groupe qui les avait rejoints. Mais toi tu n'es pas comme les autres, n'est-ce pas? Tu devrais venir avec nous, nous t'apprendrions des tas de choses...

-Pourquoi suivrais-je une bande de mangemorts perdus qui essaient de se convaincre que sans leur maître leur existence vaut tout de même quelque chose? Et d'abord qui êtes-vous?

-Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis le moustique. Pourquoi voudrais-tu connaître mon nom?

-Pour pouvoir vous retrouver quand je voudrais me venger.

Les mangemorts éclatèrent une nouvelle fois de rire alors que leur chef se présentait à Maxxie.

-Je suis Athanasius Bole petit. Et tâche de t'en souvenir. Septi, on fiche le camp, les aurors vont bientôt rappliquer.

-Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir maintenant. Vous avez quelque chose qui m'appartient, lança soudainement Maxxie, en se campant sur ses deux pieds, face aux mangemorts qui se rapprochaient de lui.

Un éclair jaillit subitement de la baguette de Bole en direction de l'enfant, qui esquiva d'un saut sur le côté avant de regarder Septi droit dans les yeux, tandis qu'un liseré argenté apparaissait pour entourer ses iris. Un grondement provenant des cieux se déclencha, Une nouvelle fois, l'air se refroidit, alors qu'un vent glacial venu de nulle part fouettait le visage des mangemorts. On aurait dit qu'une nuit d'hiver s'abattait sur le chemin de traverse. Septi se confronta au regard de l'enfant, ne pouvant se détourner de ces yeux chargés de haine. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'effondra sur le sol, au moment même où les aurors apparaissaient de toutes parts.

Le concert de « pop » sonore marquant l'arrivée des aurors interrompit la surprise et la peur qui maintenaient les mangemorts immobiles.

-Tu viens de te faire des ennemis jeune Mcburry. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais s'en prende à un Kalitt n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire. A bientôt jeune homme, à très bientôt...

Maxxie se contenta de l'ignorer en se précipitant sur sa mère alors que les premiers sorts entre mangemorts et aurors étaient échangés.

Athanasius Bole n'était pas un homme facilement impressionnable, et pourtant, jamais avant d'avoir rencontré le jeune garçon qui lui faisait face il ne s'était sentit aussi mal à l'aise. Il transplana rapidement avec Septi, alors que les aurors se penchaient sur Maxxie pour tenter de le décoller d'Evanna qui ne bougeait plus d'un poil...

-Maman... souffla-t-il en se sentant arraché de sa mère. A peine eut-il posé le pied sur le sol qu'il s'effondra, sombrant dans l'inconscience, alors qu'un auror se précipitait pour le soutenir.

-Jack, Mickael, occupez-vous de leur transfert vers sainte-mangouste! Brillius et Jewels, interrogez les témoins, plus vite que ça! Hurla le chef des aurors en voyant l'inactivité de ses hommes. Voilà maintenant un bon moment qu'une attaque de mangemorts n'avait été recensée. A cela s'ajoutant le fait qu'un des mangemorts semblait avoir été évacué dans un mauvais état... cette histoire serait sans doute le début d'une nouvelle querelle qui n'inspirait rien de bon au chef des aurors, Alastor Maugrey...

-Maxxie, Jenny, Amy, Lulu! Réveillez-vous! Le déjeuner est servi! Hurla Andrew dans les escaliers, espérant ne pas avoir à monter pour les réveiller.

Maxxie fut le premier à faire son apparition dans la cuisine. Andrew lisait le journal avec une tasse de café à la main.

-Bonjour papa. Bien dormi?

-Bonjour Maxxie. Comme d'habitude. Et toi?

-Idem, répondit le petit blond avec une dureté peu commune pour quelqu'un de son âge.

Les deux filles, Jenny et Amy firent à leur tour leur apparition, se jetant dans les bras de leur père.

-Salut les filles, dépêchez-vous, on est déjà en retard.

-Quoi? Mais le train n'est que dans trois heures!

-C'est vrai ça, raison de plus pour se dépêcher. On se retrouve prêt devant la porte dans dix minutes précises!

Aujourd'hui, les triplés avaient le bonheur de faire leur grande entrée à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie.

-Mais papa! Cria Amy en tapant du pied comme si elle faisait un caprice.

-Silence Amy, siffla Maxxie, ce qui stoppa instantanément la crise de sa soeur. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un jour particulier que nous allons changer nos habitudes! Et grandi un peu à la fin!

- Maxxie, calme-toi! Ce n'est pas à toi de dire ces choses-là.

Après avoir lancé un regard à son père, il se tourna vers Amy.

-Va te préparer, je m'occupe de ton déjeuner. Toi aussi Jenny, vas-y, souffla-t-il en s'asseyant sur un tabouret. Il prépara quelques toasts pour ses soeurs, puis, dix minutes plus tard, ils furent prêts à partir. Amy et Jenny prirent chacun une main d'Andrew, pendant que Lulu et Harry s'accrochaient à sa cape.

Ils apparurent dans un grand couloir blanc, quasiment désert à cette heure de la journée. Ils ne croisèrent qu'une personne tout de blanc vêtue avant de rentrer dans une pièce par une porte portant le numéro 57. Il s'agissait de la septième chambre du cinquième étage de l'hôpital sainte-mangouste, c'est à dire le service des longues pathologies.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour les triplés. En effet, ils feraient leur rentrée à Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Depuis l'attaque du chemin de traverse il y a un peu plus de trois ans, Evanna Mcburry n'avait pas retrouvé la santé. Sa mémoire avait été affectée sur le long terme. Pour l'instant, les médicomages n'avaient pas trouvé le remède miracle.

Elle était alongée sur le lit, les yeux clos. Elle semblait dormir paisiblement. Les trois filles se jetèrent sur le lit pour l'embrasser, tout comme Andrew, pendant que Maxxie restait un peu en retrait.

Tous les matins, la famille Mcburry se retrouvait au complet dans cette petite chambre d'hôpital. C'était devenu un rituel avant de commencer la journée. Après l'incident, Maxxie avait été interrogé à propos des agresseurs, qui n'avaient bien évidemment pas été retrouvés.

Ils restèrent près de deux heures au chevet d'Evanna qui avait finalement ouvert les yeux et regardait autour d'elle, l'air hagard.

-Allez les enfants, on y va, il ne faut pas être en retard, lança Andrew en embrassant sa femme sur le front. Les filles se penchèrent sur elle pour l'embrasser, tandis que Maxxie ne bougeait toujours pas.

-Maxxie en route, souffla Andrew, peiné de voir son fils ainsi.

-Encore une minute s'il te plaît, répondit le petit blond sans décrocher son regard de sa mère.

-Très bien, je t'attends dehors, ne traine pas trop.

Andrew sortit de la chambre avec les filles, laissant Maxxie seul avec sa mère. Plus d'une minute s'écoula avant que Maxxie daigne prononcer un mot.

-Bonjour maman. On va à Poudlard aujourd'hui, et pour te dire la vérité, cela m'effraie… J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver. Je me suis entraîné depuis ce jour… Je ne laisserais plus personne toucher à un cheveu de ma famille, plus jamais je n'échouerais. J'ai aussi appris que la bibliothèque de Poudlard renfermait de précieux manuscrits… Avec un peu de chance, je trouverais peut-être plus d'information dans leurs livres de médicomagie que dans ceux de la maison. Je pourrais te soigner… Je te soignerais…

Son monologue continua jusqu'à ce que son père ne vienne l'interrompre, lui disant qu'il raterait le train s'il ne se dépêchait pas.

Ils quittèrent l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste pour la gare Kings Cross. Ils apparurent directement sur la voie 9 3/4, où des dizaines de famille se disaient au revoir.

Sans un mot, Maxxie monta dans le train pour se trouver un wagon de libre. Une fois fait, il sortit rejoindre son père et ses sœurs.

-Amusez-vous bien cette année mes anges, dit Andrew. Je veux de vos nouvelles à chacun chaque semaine, c'est compris ? Et ne faites pas trop de bêtises, finit-il en embrassant ses filles. Enfin il se tourna vers Maxxie.

-Passe une bonne année mon ange, profite pour t'amuser un petit peu plus qu'à la maison, fais toi beaucoup d'amis.

-Oui papa, répondit Maxxie en embrassant rapidement son père. Avant de le laisser partir, Andrew lança :

-Garde un œil sur tes sœurs… et sur toi aussi, sois prudent.

-Je suis là pour ça, elles sont en sécurité avec moi.

-Je le sais mon ange, souffla son père alors que Maxxie rentrait dans le train au moment où les portes se refermaient. Je le sais…

C'est ainsi qu'il regarda s'éloigner sa seule famille, pendant que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Avant que le train ne disparaisse, il aperçut Maxxie lui faire un signe de la main, qui eut vite finit de le bouleverser…

COMS ! =)


	2. Loyauté

Loyauté

-J'espère que nous serons dans la même maison ! S'exclama Jenny une fois qu'ils furent installés sur la banquette de leur compartiment.

-C'est vrai que ce serait bien, toute la famille au complet à Serdaigle avec Lulu, ajouta Amy, pendant que Maxxie ouvrait un livre sur le quidditch. Tant que je ne suis pas à Serpentard, tout me va.

-Rien n'est mauvais à Serpentard, à part sa réputation, c'est une bonne maison, inutile de t'inquiéter Amy, répondit Maxxie en levant la tête de son livre.

-Sans doute, mais avec son histoire chargée de préjugés, on ne peut que se demander s'il n'y a pas une part de vrai dans ce mensonge...

-Bien sûr, il y a du vrai. Depuis des générations, Serpentard a recueilli des dizaines et des dizaines de mages noirs, mais on ne peut nier que les autres maisons ont eu leur lot de mauvais garçons également. Même si Serpentard en a eu plus, c'est surtout dû à la critique constante et persistante dont lui fait part les autres maisons… Serpentard est une maison prônant des qualités plus que respectable, tout comme Pouffsouffle, qui elle aussi se voit critiquée. L'unique réaction à avoir si tu en fais partie s'est de te décharger de tout ça, d'ignorer les quolibets et autres piques que tu recevras pour montrer qui tu es vraiment, ainsi que les vraies qualités qui font de ta maison quelque chose d'unique et merveilleux.

- Merci Maxxie, tu as sans doute raison. Bon… Qui veut faire une partie d'échec?

-Moi !

Jenny se mit face à sa sœur, Maxxie étant déjà plongé dans sa lecture. Après une demi-heure de trajet, pendant laquelle Amy dû subir la logique implacable de Jenny, amenant inévitablement ses trois défaites consécutive, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit.

-Bonjour, il reste de la place ici, j'ai dû changer de compartiment, lança alors une jeune fille qui venait d'entrer. Elle semblait être en première année, plutôt petite, le visage fin avec de longs cheveux brun.

-Bien sûr installe toi, répondit Amy avec un sourire qui fit rougir le jeune homme. Je m'appelle Amy, voici Jenny et lui c'est Maxxie.

-Moi c'est Hermione Granger. Vous êtes des triplés ?

-Oui, nous appartenons à la famille Mcburry, et nous entrons en première année. Et toi ? Demanda Jenny.

-Je… je crois que je ferais mieux d'y aller, répondit Hermione, un air triste s'affichant sur son visage juvénile.

-Toi tu as rencontré un groupe de sang-pur n'est-ce pas ? Ne t'inquiète pas, l'interrompit Maxxie, nous ne sommes pas aussi étroit d'esprit. Nous n'allons pas te juger parce que tu es une née moldu, tout le monde n'est pas comme ceux que tu as rencontré juste avant nous.

-C'est gentil, lança-t-elle avec un petit sourire, surprise par la clairvoyance du jeune garçon. Elle prit place à côté de Maxxie, en face des deux filles.

Ils commencèrent à parler de Poudlard, rassurant Hermione qui était inquiète de découvrir ce nouveau monde. Maxxie n'intervenait jamais, préférant se plonger corps et âme dans sa lecture.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Demanda Hermione en regardant le livre que Maxxie avait entre les mains.

-Un livre sur l'impact du Quidditch dans la culture populaire sorcière. Tu connais un peu le Quidditch ou pas du tout ?

-J'ai lu quelques brides à ce sujet, mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse le plus.

-Oui je me doute que pour quelqu'un qui vient de découvrir le monde de la magie, le sport ne doit pas être très emballant. Mais tu devrais tout de même t'y intéresser, car en plus d'être un sport merveilleux, la passion qu'il suscite est un phénomène majeur du monde sorcier que personne au monde ne devrait ignorer. Enfin si je te dis tout ça, c'est juste pour t'aider dans ton intégration.

Arrivé à la moitié du trajet, le chariot de friandise passa dans le couloir, et Maxxie fit des achats pour ses sœurs, leur nouvelle amie, et lui-même. Une fois Maxxie replongé dans son livre de quidditch une chocogrenouille à la bouche, deux garçons firent leur apparition dans le compartiment.

-Bonjour ! Lança gaiement l'un d'eux cachant par sa grande taille celui qui le suivait. Mon ami a perdu son crapaud, vous ne l'auriez pas vu ?

Les trois Mcburry levèrent la tête vers les nouveaux venus avec un sourire, pendant que le deuxième garçon se décalait pour être dans le champ de vision de tout le monde.

-Neuville ! S'exclamèrent Jenny et Amy d'une seule voix. Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement.

-Vous vous connaissez déjà? demanda le grand garçon, je m'appelle Ron Weasley.

-Hermione Granger.

-Jenny Mcburry.

-Amy Mcburry. Ton crapaud fait encore des siennes Nev ?

-Oui, il s'est sauvé pendant que j'ouvrais des chocogrenouilles avec Ron. Tu peux m'aider Maxxie ?

Hochant la tête, le jeune blond se leva, ouvrit la porte du compartiment, et produisit un long et étrange sifflement, surprenant Hermione et Ron. Un instant plus tard, un crapaud déboula à l'intérieur du compartiment, se jetant sur la chaussure droite de Maxxie.

-Waow ! Comment tu as fait ça ? Demandèrent les deux jeunes d'une même voix, pendant que les autres souriaient malicieusement.

Maxxie se réinstalla sur la banquette après avoir rendu à Neuville son crapaud, puis sans un mot, se replongea dans sa lecture.

-Il est surprenant, mais vous vous y habituerez, croyez-moi, lança Jenny avec un sourire en reprenant sa partie avec Amy.

-Vous jouez aux échecs ? Je peux faire une partie après ? Demanda Ron une lueur d'excitation s'allumant dans ses yeux.

-Bien sûr, de toute façon Jenny me bat à chaque fois, elle me blase, répondit Amy, soufflant d'exaspération.

-Très bien, en place ! Lança Ron en s'installant face de Jenny, ses pièces s'étalant d'elles-mêmes sur le plateau.

Au beau milieu de la partie, dominé par Ron, deux personnes entrèrent dans le compartiment.

-Salut petit frère, encore en train de montrer ton talent pour les échecs ? Désolé, ajoutèrent-ils en s'adressant aux autres, il ne peut s'empêcher de se la raconter quand il joue aux échecs.

-Hé ! Cria Ron en se tournant vers eux. Ce n'est pas vrai.

Les jumeaux Weasley, Fred et Georges, se présentèrent au groupe, pendant que Ron finissait d'achever Jenny.

-Bravo, tu es très fort, lança Hermione qui ne songeait pas une seule seconde que Ron puisse s'en sortir aux échecs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois, je suis intelligent ! Je n'ai quasiment jamais perdu!

Jenny rougit en l'entendant se vanter ouvertement, elle détestait les gens comme lui.

-Les échecs n'ont rien à voir avec l'intelligence, dit Maxxie sans lever les yeux de son livre. C'est un jeu de stratégie, un idiot aveugle pourrait te vaincre s'il s'y connaissait un minimum.

La réplique du jeune blond calma instantanément les ardeurs du garçon fougueux, sous le sourire moqueur de ses deux frères.

-Faisons un match veux-tu ? Je prends les blancs, ajouta Maxxie.

Les pièces se mirent en place, puis sans daigner lever les yeux de son livre, le plus jeune des Mcburry commanda à ses pièces de bouger. A chaque tour de la partie, les yeux de Ron s'écarquillaient. En moins de dix coups, la partie était finie, sans que le regard de Maxxie ne se soit posé sur le plateau, pas même une seule fois. Cette fois, tout le monde était médusé, sauf bien évidemment les deux sœurs Mcburry.

-Incroyable, chuchota Ron sans pouvoir fermer la bouche. Il s'était fait exterminer, sans rien pouvoir y faire. Incroyable répéta-t-il encore sonné. J'aimerais que tu m'expliques deux ou trois choses si tu veux bien.

-Bien entendu, mais lorsque nous serons à Poudlard.

-Pas de problème ! Répondit le rouquin avec un sourire. Tu veux ta revanche Jenny ?

La jeune fille accepta avec un sourire, bien décidé à gagner. Les jumeaux se levèrent, s'apprêtant à quitter le compartiment.

-Nous y allons, A bientôt tout le monde, lancèrent-ils à la cantonade. Merci d'avoir dégonflé l'énorme tête de notre petit frère Maxxie ! Ajoutèrent-ils avant de fuirent le compartiment sous les insultes plus qu'explicites du plus jeune des rouquins…

-Nous allons arriver au château, laissons les filles se changer, lança Maxxie après quelques temps.

Les garçons sortirent du compartiment, et Maxxie, en se retournant butta sur quelque chose. Il s'était pris quelque chose de mou au visage, qui lui avait fait fermer les yeux. Les rouvrant, il vit violet… Violet ? Il leva la tête, pour regarder à qui appartenait la poitrine généreuse dans laquelle il s'était malencontreusement écrasé.

-Voilà une rencontre des plus appréciables ! Lança-t-il joyeusement alors que la jeune fille rougissait de colère, ou peut-être d'embarras.

-Regarde où tu vas marmot ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je suis préfète !

-Ravi de l'apprendre jeune fille ! Cela veut dire que tu es minimum en troisième année, je dirais même cinquième, non ? Quant à moi j'entre en première année. Au faite, je m'appelle Maxxie, pas marmot. Et toi ?

-Ecarte-toi, dit-elle en l'écartant sans ménagement.

Le groupe de garçons la regarda passer avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est un joli prénom ! Cria Maxxie à sa suite alors que les garçons éclataient de rires.

-Pas commode celle-là, souffla Neuville encore sous l'emprise de son rire.

-Moi je l'aime bien ! Lança Maxxie sans quitter du regard la jeune fille.

-Mcburry ! S'exclama une voix derrière lui.

Le groupe de garçon se retourna, et fit face à un autre groupe de cinq personnes.

-Mon père m'a parlé de toi, dit le plus petit des cinq. Il était encadré par deux grands gaillards, et une fille brune à frange ainsi qu'un garçon à la peau noire les suivaient.

-Je suis content pour toi petit coton-tige. Je suis désolé mais j'ai à faire, tu m'excuseras, toi et ta garde personnelle, ajouta Maxxie en retournant dans le compartiment alors que les filles en sortaient pour leur laisser la place..

La porte se referma brutalement au nez du jeune garçon qui s'était adressé à Maxxie, et Ron éclata bruyamment de rire, suivit rapidement de Neuville.

-C'était grandiose. J'aimerais savoir remballer Malfoy de cette façon, s'exclama le roux qui se tenait les côtes tellement il riait.

-Malfoy, dis-tu ? Demanda soudainement Maxxie, perdant le sourire qui s'étalait sur son visage depuis sa rencontre avec la préfète. Est-il apparenté à Lucius Malfoy ?

-Euh… oui c'est son fils. Enfin je crois…

Maxxie rouvrit à la volée la porte du compartiment, faisant sursauter les filles, mais déjà le jeune Malfoy s'était volatilisé. Après s'être changé, tout le monde se réinstalla sur les banquettes pour la fin du trajet. Maxxie, quant à lui, se perdit dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que l'arrêt du train ne le force à refaire surface.

La gare de Pré-Au-Lard était relativement petite, créant un contraste étonnant avec les nombreux étudiants déboulant des wagons. En sortant Maxxie aperçut quelqu'un faisant de grands signes au bout du quai.

-Les premières années par ici s'il vous plaît ! Rugit une voix, provenant d'une haute masse sombre. En s'approchant, tous observèrent avec surprise un véritable géant, qui les emmena par un chemin boisé. Ils débouchèrent sur une petite étendue d'eau entourée par les arbres, sur laquelle reposaient des barques. Maxxie, Jenny et Amy montèrent avec Hermione dans une barque, tandis que Ron partageait sa barque avec Neuville et deux autres garçons que Maxxie ne connaissait pas. Le géant, qui remplissait à lui seul une barque, prit la tête du convoi, s'enfonçant dans un petit passage traversant le branchage. Ils débouchèrent sur un lac immense. La vue était splendide. Au loin, on voyait un magnifique château dont les fenêtres éclairées se reflétaient sur la surface du lac. Depuis toujours, Maxxie savait apprécier ce qui était beau. Au cours de ses quelques voyages entouré de sa famille, il avait visité des endroits magnifiques, mais rien n'avait grandeur et la magnificence qu'avait le château de Poudlard. Jamais de sa courte vie il n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi splendide et, à entendre les murmures et exclamations des autres, il ne semblait pas être le seul à le penser.

Le lac paraissait très profond, mettant Maxxie mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais eu d'affinité particulière avec l'eau, si bien que lorsqu'il vit surgir un immense tentacule hors du lac pour faire tanguer doucement une barque sous les cris de ses occupants, son cœur accéléra immédiatement.

-Ne vous inquiéta, grogna la voix du géant. Le calamar géant est inoffensif, il veut juste s'amuser un peu.

-Oui et bien qu'il aille faire mumuse ailleurs, siffla Maxxie faisant sourire ses camardes de barques qui elles seules l'avaient entendu.

Le calamar, comme s'il avait entendu le jeune garçon, se rapprocha de l'embarcation qu'il occupait, tendant l'un de ses gigantesques bras. Avant même d'avoir pu effleurer le bois du bateau, un sifflement puissant et agressif, presque hostile s'éleva dans les airs, glaçant le sang des élèves, et même du géant, qui se demandait d'où le bruit provenait. La bête replongea instantanément dans les profondeurs du lac en poussant une sorte de rugissement, étouffé par l'eau.

-Qu'est-ce qui a fait ça ? Demanda Hagrid en regardant partout autour de lui. Ne remarquant aucun danger susceptible de présenter un risque pour ses élèves, il remit les barques en route glissant vers une paroi sous le château, dans laquelle on voyait une profonde excavation. Cette cave semblait les mener directement sous le château. Maxxie en eu la confirmation après avoir grimpé quelques marches, il déboucha sur une salle qu'il estima être le hall du château. Sur le sol, une mosaïque disproportionnée représentait le blason de l'établissement. La pièce était magnifique. Il fut sorti de son observation par le bruit de claquement régulier de plus en plus fort, synonyme d'approche d'une personne. En effet, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année aux allures strictes se dirigeait vers le groupe de première année.

-Bonsoir, je suis le professeur McGonagall, vice-directrice de Poudlard. Je vais vous conduire dans la salle où vous serez répartit dans une des quatre maisons : Serpentard, Pouffsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.

Elle les emmena dans une salle immense, dans laquelle des centaines d'élèves bavardaient autour de quatre grandes tables. Levant les yeux aux plafonds, il vit un spectacle magnifique. Le plafond avait subi un enchantement qui permettait de refléter exactement le ciel au-dessus de lui. A cette heure avancée de la soirée, des milliers d'étoiles étaient visibles émerveillant la plupart des élèves. Ils furent conduits prêt de la table des professeurs, devant laquelle figurait un tabouret surmonté d'un chapeau en mauvaise état.

-Chacun votre tour, lorsque j'appellerais votre nom, vous enfilerez sur votre tête le choixpeau magique, qui vous répartira.

Maxxie souffla de soulagement. Ses parents n'avaient pas daigné lui expliquer comment se déroulait la répartition.

-Abbot Hannah, s'exclama le professeur McGonagall. Une jeune fille aux joues plus rouges encore que l'écusson des Gryffondors s'avança et mit le choixpeau sur sa tête. Quelques instants plus tard, le choixpeau s'exclama :

-Pouffsouffle !

Ainsi s'enchaîna la répartition, Hermione avait rejoint les Serdaigles, et Neuville les Pouffsouffles, sous les applaudissements nourris de Maxxie. Désormais, on arrivait au nom commençant par un « M ».

-Malfoy, Drago !

Le jeune garçon s'avança avec une arrogance telle que déjà Maxxie remarquait que des élèves grimaçaient en l'apercevant. A peine le choixpeau eut-il effleuré sa tête qu'il s'écria :

-SERPENTARD !

Avec la même arrogance déplacée, Malfoy jeta négligemment le choixpeau sur le tabouret, au grand énervement du plus jeune des McBurry. Il fit un léger moulinet de la main sans que personne ne s'en aperçoivent, et quelques secondes plus tard, le nouveau Serpentard s'étala de tout son long sur le sol en descendant les trois petites marches qui séparaient la table des professeurs de celles des étudiants. Tous les élèves explosèrent de rires, mais ces derniers ne dépassèrent pas ceux du choixpeau qui résonnaient avec force dans toute la salle. Il se releva, fulminant, portant son regard sur les marches, et il hurla au scandale.

-QUI A FAIT CA ? MON PERE SERA AVERTIT !

McGonagall s'approcha et constata une fine couche de glace répandue sur les marches.

-Monsieur Malfoy, si vous regardiez où vous mettez les pieds au lieu d'exposer ainsi votre menton, vous ne vous emmêleriez pas les pinceaux. Allez-vous asseoir, trancha le professeur de Métamorphose d'un ton n'acceptant pas les négociations. C'est la queue entre les jambes que le jeune blond rejoignit sa table.

-McBurry, Amy. Amy se dirigea vers le tabouret, incertaine. Maxxie sentait sa peur de là où il se trouvait

-SERDAIGLE ! S'exclama le choixpeau après quelques secondes sous les applaudissements des membres de sa famille et des Serdaigles au complet.

-McBurry, Jenny.

-SERDAIGLE ! L'accueil pour la jeune fille fut sensiblement le même que celui de sa sœur.

-McBurry Maxxie.

S'avançant avec hâte, Maxxie prit place sur le tabouret, se coiffant du choixpeau magique avec révérence.

-_Tiens ! Voilà le petit farceur qui a fait un mauvais tour au jeune Malfoy ! _S'exclama une voix dans la tête du jeune blond.

_-Ca n'était pas une farce, il vous a fait un affront alors que vous n'êtes pas en état de vous défendre. Je n'aime pas ça, il méritait un châtiment._

_-Très juste et très généreux de ta part jeune sorcier. Les identités faussées semblent être une habitude chez les Mcburry n'est-ce pas ? Harry Potter est un grand nom, ô combien glorieux ! Pourquoi t'en cacher ?_

_-Je n'ai pas vraiment choisi, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit plus mal ainsi. La notoriété ne devrait pas se transmettre par le sang. Ça ne fait que pervertir l'esprit, entraînant l'égocentrisme. On en a eu une belle démonstration il y a quelques minutes._

_-C'est un point de vue tout à fait respectable._

_-Avez-vous mis ma sœur au courant pour ses… origines ?_

_-Non, je ne dis que ce que mon porteur sait déjà. Je n'ai pas le droit de lui apprendre des choses sur sa propre personne._

_-Très bien._

_-Tu es un sujet très intéressant, tu sais ? Tu as en toi beaucoup de courage. Cependant tu ne prends jamais de décisions hâtives ou inconsidérées grâce à ton esprit très développé. Ta soif de savoir est impressionnante, tout comme ton savoir d'ailleurs, qui est exceptionnel pour ton âge. Ta passion pour la vie t'oblige à protéger tout ce qui le mérite, tu ne te charges pas de préjugés, tu penses par toi-même. C'est simple, plus je t'analyse, plus tu es pour moi l'incarnation parfaite des fondateurs. Tu es appelé à faire de grandes choses, à Poudlard comme en dehors. C'est pour cette raison que pour une fois je vais te laisser le choix entre chacune des quatre maisons. Alors, souhaites-tu aller près de tes sœurs, pour les protéger et les chérir, comme tu le fais si bien depuis le malheur de ta mère ? Souhaites-tu rejoindre Neuville, ton ami qui manque cruellement de confiance et qui a besoin qu'on l'épaule pour exploiter pleinement son potentiel plus qu'impressionnant ? Souhaites-tu te tourner vers Serpentard, qui saura apprécier ta ruse et ton intelligence au point de pouvoir changer à jamais la face de cette maison ? Ou alors Gryffondor, les fiers et valeureux sorciers qui auraient besoin de toute ta maturité et ton expérience de vie pour redescendre sur terre ? Je te laisse réfléchir…_

_-Je… je pense que mes sœurs sont en sécurité dans cette maison, elles se feront vite des amis qui sauront les apprécier et les protéger pour ce qu'elles sont. Peut-être pas autant que moi, mais ils sauront en prendre soin. Je ne pense pas non plus devoir être dans une maison pour pouvoir l'influencer… Par contre, Neuville doit être guidé pour ses premiers pas, et il serait un atout considérable pour protéger mes sœurs et mes amis. Ses valeurs sont très proches des miennes, il a juste besoin de quelqu'un…_

_-Ta réflexion est très intéressante, et surtout, très intelligente. Va, je te laisse rejoindre ta maison, celle qui te mérite le mieux et qui te correspond le mieux. Je suivrais ton évolution de près Lito._

_-Lito ?_

_-Lito, Marcheur, Mihalma… Ce sont des noms que l'on te donne enfant. Tu comprendras un jour… Va maintenant !_

Juste avant que Maxxie ôte le choixpeau, celui-ci cria :

-POUDLARD !

Un concert de murmures s'éleva dans la grande salle, alors que le professeur Dumbledore en personne s'avançait vers le choixpeau. Maxxie lui, fit en pas en direction des élèves.

-Attendez un instant monsieur Mcburry, lança le directeur.

-Oui Monsieur, qu'y a-t-il ?

-Albus, que signifie tout ceci ? Demanda le professeur de métamorphose.

-Je l'ignore Minerva. Peut-être Maxxie pourra-t-il nous éclairer ?

-Le choixpeau magique m'a laissé le choix de ma maison professeur. Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander.

Le directeur suivit le conseil du jeune sorcier et enfila le choixpeau sur sa tête.

-_Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi Maxxie n'est-il pas répartit dans une maison ?_

_-Bien sûr qu'il est réparti ! Déjà sa tenue arbore les couleurs de sa maison._

_-Pourquoi avoir crié Poudlard dans ce cas._

_-Je n'ai en aucun cas le droit de répartir cette enfant. Ses qualités sont telles que les fondateurs eux-mêmes se battraient pour se disputer le droit de posséder le gamin dans leur propre maison. Ne le vois-tu pas Albus ? Ce petit est fait pour briller. Et il brillera, infiniment plus que tous les sorciers qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. C'est une étoile parmi l'obscurité. Vous devriez tous être ébloui par ce prodige, cet enfant de la magie._

_-Mais qu'a-t-il de si particulier ? Qu'a-t-il de plus que les autres, que Voldemort, que Grindelwald, que moi ?_

_-C'est très simple Albus, il a le tout ! Ou, s'il ne l'a pas encore, il finira par l'avoir, tu peux en être certain._

_-Un peu comme Merlin tu veux dire ?_

_-Oh non, pas du tout. Merlin était particulier certes, mais ce petit… Il le dépassera comme jamais ! Mais soit Albus, je t'en ai déjà trop dit sur ce garçon. Et si tu veux un dernier conseil, ne t'avise pas de le manipuler, ou plutôt d'essayer. C'est peine perdue avec lui. Laisse-le suivre sa route, tu n'en seras que plus surpris._

_-Très bien, dans ce cas je suivrais ton conseil. Au fait une dernière question, as-tu vu passer Harry Potter ce soir ?_

_-Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas le droit de t'en informer. Mais si tu veux un indice, il est bien dans cette salle. Allez ! Ôte-moi de ta tête, vil manipulateur !_

Albus enleva le choixpeau magique de son crâne, le posa sur le tabouret.

-Tu peux rejoindre ta maison Maxxie.

Maxxie se dirigea alors vers les Pouffsouffle dans un silence pesant alors que sur sa robe noire aux bordures jaunes se dessinait un blason bien particulier, le blason de Poudlard.

-Maxxie Mcburry est répartit à Pouffsouffle ! Cria presque le directeur avant de regagner sa place, immédiatement assailli par ses collègues.

La répartition reprit là où elle s'était arrêtée pendant que Maxxie prenait place au côté de Neuville. Ronald Weasley fut envoyé à Gryffondor comme toute sa famille avant lui, et le dernier réparti de la soirée fut Blaise Zabini, qui fut envoyé à Serpentard.

-Ainsi débute cette belle année ! Je souhaite la bienvenue à nos nouveaux élèves, ainsi qu'à notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Quirrell.

Une salve d'applaudissement retentit dans la salle, et lorsque le professeur Dumbledore ajouta le fameux « bon appétit », tous se jetèrent sur les succulents plats qui venaient d'apparaître.

-Salut Maxxie, je m'appelle Béthani Loward. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec le choixpeau magique tout à l'heure ? Il ne voulait pas te répartir ? J'ai eu peur que ça m'arrive à moi aussi… Je doutais encore d'être sorcière en entrant à Poudlard.

-Il m'a laissé le choix, j'ai choisi la maison qui m'intéressait le plus, voilà tout.

-Et tu as choisi Pouffsouffle, la maison des cancres ? Demanda alors un élève plus âgé, sans doute en troisième, voir quatrième année. Je crois plutôt qu'il y a eu une erreur à ton inscription et que pour ne pas te mettre la honte ils t'ont gentiment laissé venir ici, cracmol !

Ses amis à côté de lui éclatèrent de rire, mais la plupart des autres élèves le regardaient avec une seule envie : lui enfoncer les yeux dans le crâne.

-C'est sûr qu'ils ne prennent pas de risque en me mettant dans la même maison que toi. Il faut être le plus con des idiots pour insulter sa maison, et par conséquent, soi-même. A moins que tu ne t'en sois pas rendu compte ? Une simple observation de ta personne, et je sais déjà qui tu es ! Tu n'as aucune personnalité.

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis gamin !

-Sinon quoi ? Regarde-toi, même pas deux minutes après le début du repas tu as déjà taché ta robe, tu as les manières d'un mangemort repentit en clochard pour le reste de sa vie. Tes rougeurs et ton air incertain après m'avoir parlé montre que tu n'es pas sûr de toi. Tu as peur du regard des autres, et tu compenses cela par la violence, tu es le caïd des Pouffsouffles, mais en même temps tu ne te montres pas trop de peur que les autres élèves de cette maison finissent par s'énerver et te donnent une leçon, soit dit en passant bien méritée. Tu es dans la maison de la loyauté, et personne à cette table, à part peut-être les trois guignols qui rient comme des hyènes à tes blagues stupides, ne t'en jugent digne. Alors vas-y, attaque-moi ! Fais comme tu le sens, mais d'après les regards que tu as reçus, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau après avoir ouvert les hostilités.

Maxxie reporta alors son attention sur Béthani qui le regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux, ignorant le garçon qui l'avait insulté, qui d'ailleurs rougissait comme s'il allait éclater.

-Je m'appelle Maxxie Mcburry, dit-il en tendant la main à la jeune fille qui la serra immédiatement.

-Joli speech, Maxxie. Surtout de la part d'un première-année. En tous cas, tu as bien cerné ce crétin de Headstuck. Je m'appelle Cedric Diggory, quatrième année.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un première-année que je ne sais pas réfléchir. Enchanté Cédric.

-Oh je ne l'ai jamais sous-entendu. Fais-moi signe si cet idiot te joue des tours, je pourrais peut être le ca…

Un trait rouge passant devant lui, le coupant dans son élan, il sortit sa baguette à toute vitesse, mais il était trop tard, le jeune Maxxie allait se prendre le sortilège de plein fouet. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le petit blond, et les mâchoires se dérochèrent. Mcburry avait sa petite main levait devant lui, en direction de Headstuck, comme s'il tenait une pomme, sauf qu'à la place du fruit, il y avait une lueur rouge qui semblait vivante. Le sort de Headstuck était resté dans la main du garçon.

-Un cracmol disais-tu ? Crois-tu vraiment qu'un cracmol sait faire ça, ajouta-t-il alors qu'il joignait son autre main vers la première faisant circuler en va-et-vient le sortilège contenu dans sa main. Headstuck, paralysé, regardait avec effarement son échec se transformer en menace grandissante.

Maxxie claqua des mains et le sortilège disparut dans une explosion de flammes. Il reporta son attention sur son assiète et lança :

« Bon appétit »…

***FIN***

Alors Alors ? vous aimez ? dites le moi ! COMS


	3. Bonne nuit

Bonne nuit.

Maxxie et Neville, accompagnés de Bethany et des autres première-années, suivaient docilement le préfet en chef des Pouffsouffles, Edgard Fleck, qui entrait cette année dans sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard. Bien qu'habituellement, les élèves des autres années se débrouillaient pour rejoindre la salle commune, cette fois un nombre impressionnant de « vieux » élèves s'agglutinaient derrière les première-année, particulièrement autour de Maxxie.

-C'était grandiose petit, souffla un sixième-année. Comment tu as fait ce tour ? Et où est-ce que tu as appris ça ?

Il n'était pas le seul à avoir posé la question, harcelant littéralement Maxxie qui soufflait d'exaspération tous les trois pas.

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose à votre portée, cria presque le garçon en se retournant brusquement, faisant reculer d'un pas les plus téméraires qui se collaient à lui. Demandez donc à Flitwick pour plus d'information, et lâchez-moi nom d'un dragon !

Accélérant le pas pour rattraper ses camarades, Maxxie se posta aux côtés de Neville, qui le regarda avec un sourire.

-Tu en as peut-être fait un peu trop dans la grande salle tout à l'heure, murmura-t-il alors qu'ils atteignaient le fond d'un long couloir du quatrième étage.

-Je l'ai fait pour dissuader ce crétin de Headstuck de tenter quelque chose contre moi, pas pour exciter les trois quarts de l'école ! Même les profs me regardent comme si j'avais tué Headstuck. Remarque, peut-être que si je l'avais fait, ça n'aurait pas fait de différences…

-En même temps le coup avec le choixpeau magique n'est pas là pour t'aider. Au faite bien joué pour Malfoy, cet idiot n'a eu que ce qu'il mérite.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent avec moi Maxxie, ça fait trois ans que je te côtoie presque tous les jours ! S'énerva Neville, déçu du manque de confiance dont lui faisait le blond.

-Bon d'accord, mais il l'avait bien cherché, on ne jette pas une relique millénaire de cette façon.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, ajouta son ami avec un grand sourire.

Le groupe de première année s'arrêta à quelques mètres du fond du couloir, face à un renfoncement dans le mur, qui semblait gardé par deux imposantes statues. En y regardant de plus près, Maxxie distingua un grand tableau sombre caché dans l'ombre. Un faisceau de lumière envoyé par Edgard Fleck permis à tout le monde de distinguer une majestueuse créature au pelage plus noir encore que l'encre.

-Wouaw ! Un Nundu ! S'exclama Maxxie en se rapprochant rapidement du tableau, écartant sur son passage ses camarades. Il est magnifique, ajouta-t-il en caressant du bout des doigts la toile.

Un grondement s'éleva du tableau, le Nundu approchant sa tête le plus possible, pour bien distinguer le nouveau venu.

-Enfin quelqu'un qui me témoigne le respect que je mérite, grogna la créature en fermant les yeux de contentement au touché du garçon. Je t'aime bien petit enfant ! Quel est ton nom ?

-Je m'appelle Maxxie Mcburry. Et toi ? As-tu un nom, belle créature ?

-On m'appelle le Nundu, mais je n'aime pas trop cela.

-Je te trouverais un nom digne de ta prestance, lança Maxxie en caressant la tête de la créature, son cerveau marchant à plein régime.

-Merci, Jeune Maxxie. Vas-y, entre ! Je te laisse passer.

-Quoi ? Rugit une voix dans le dos de Maxxie. Comment peux-tu laisser quelqu'un entrer sans le mot de passe ? Et si c'était un imposteur ? Il suffit de te charmer pour pouvoir entrer ? J'en ferais part au directeur qui se dépêchera de te changer de place!

Le hurlement sauvage qui répondit au préfet eut vite fait de calmer ses ardeurs.

-En plus de 800 ans que je suis ici, c'est le premier élève à me montrer autant de gratitude ! de plus, j'ai ouïe dire que ce jeune homme a reçu la bénédiction du choix à son entrée ! Saches, élève de pacotille, que personne à Poudlard, ne se mettra en travers du chemin de ce jeune garçon ! Maintenant écartez-vous tous, et laissez passer le plus digne des Pouffsouffle.

-Merci Astoria, murmura Harry en caressant une dernière fois le Nundu.

-Comment ? Comment m'as-tu appelé ?

-Astoria, la reine de l'obscurité. Tu es une femelle, n'est-ce pas ?

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Je le sais, c'est tout, dit-il en passant le portrait suivit de Neville, puis du préfet qui baissa les yeux devant Astoria. Ils traversèrent un petit couloir sans éclairage, en direction d'une pièce qui dégageait autant de lumière que de chaleur. Les derniers première-année pénétrèrent à leur tour dans la salle, puis tous firent face au préfet-en-chef de Pouffsouffle.

-Bien, nous sommes dans la salle commune des Pouffsouffles. C'est un lieu de détente, mais le grabuge n'y est pas toléré, étant donné qu'elle dispose d'un coin « travail ». Toute personne prise en train de perturber le calme de cette salle se verra immédiatement sanctionné d'une retenue avec le professeur Chourave. Les dortoirs sont répartis par année et par sexe. Il est bien entendu interdit pour un garçon de pénétrer dans le dortoir des filles. Dans chaque dortoir, l'élève dispose de son lit, sa propre armoire, sa malle de rangement, ainsi qu'un bureau pour travailler. Chaque dortoir possède une salle de bain pour ses occupants. Le règlement intérieur de la maison est affiché sur le tableau à côté de la porte menant au dortoir. Je vous conseille ardemment de le retenir et de l'appliquer sous toutes ses formes, du port de la robe obligatoire au respect de la hiérarchie en application au sein de la maison. Le couvre-feu général de l'école est à 22 heures, et celui de la salle commune à 1h. Sans une bonne raison, l'élève surpris dans la salle commune passé le couvre-feu sera sanctionné. Je vous laisse découvrir vos dortoirs et vos nouveaux camarades. N'oubliez pas qu'au moindre problème, les préfets seront là pour vous aider. Le préfet qui m'assiste, qui est en fait une préfète, s'appelle mademoiselle Tonks. Elle entre en cinquième année.

Maxxie reconnu sans aucun mal la fille dans laquelle il était malencontreusement rentré dans le train.

-Oh ! Ecarte-toi ! Alors comme ça tu es préfète de Pouffsouffle ? Je suis content d'être dans ta maison ! Dit Maxxie en se rapprochant de la jeune fille qui le regardait d'un air dangereux.

-Je m'appelle Tonks, et pas… Comment m'as-tu appelé ?

-Ecarte-toi, c'est le nom que tu m'as donné dans le train. Je vois que tu m'as menti ! Merci beaucoup de cette confiance ! Lança Maxxie avec une moue parfaite sur le visage, faisant rire les élèves présents, surpris par le culot du jeune première-année face à la belle et dangereuse préfète, dont la réputation n'était plus à faire.

-Et bien non, moi c'est Tonks.

-C'est ton nom de famille n'est-ce pas ? Comme Ted Tonks, l'oubliator ?

-C'est bien ça, comment…

-Oh tu ne vas pas commencer toi aussi ! Je connais ton nom comme quiconque connaissant un tant soit peu la brochette politique de ce pays. Je vais aller m'installer dans mon dortoir si tu veux bien. Tu n'as qu'à venir si tu veux me parler. A plus tard ma _Nymphe adoré _! Avec un grand sourire, il passa à côté d'elle alors qu'elle prenait une belle teinte rouge écrevisse, ses veines battant dangereusement sur ses tempes.

Elle réagit au quart de tour en se retournant pour rattraper le jeune Mcburry qui malheureusement pour elle avait déjà disparu derrière la porte menant au dortoir.

Comment ce jeune garçon pouvait en connaître autant, jusqu'à son prénom, qu'elle cachait si admirablement depuis des années. Et puis personne de son âge ne devrait connaître quoi que ce soit à la politique. Rien ne l'intriguait plus que cet élève, qui déjà faisait s'élever des murmures sur son passage après seulement quelques heures à Poudlard.

Maxxie, lui, suivait Neville dans un long couloir bordé de chaque côté de porte. Il y en avait sept au total, une pour chaque année. Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce tout au fond du couloir, ancien dortoir des septième-année de l'an dernier. La pièce était relativement simple, cinq lits prenaient une grande partie de l'espace. Des penderies étaient disposées à côté des lits.

D'un seul regard, Maxxie vit le parquet gondolé qui craquerait sous ses pieds, la porte grinçante, l'unique fenêtre situé entre deux lits, la vue imprenable sur la forêt interdite. Instantanément, Harry s'imagina se balader dans la nuit au milieu de ses arbres, rencontrant des créatures merveilleuses. D'un geste rapide et précis, il lança sa baguette sur le lit le plus proche de la fenêtre, signifiant par ce geste sa place définie. Neuville prit le lit mitoyen, de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, pendant que les trois autres se disputaient les dernières places.

-Alors Maxxie, lança Neville en s'installant sur le lit de son ami, tu peux tout me raconter maintenant que nous sommes seuls ?

Maxxie vit clairement que Zacharias Smith, Justin Finch-Fletchey et Norwan Dubstor, ses compagnons de chambre, écoutaient la conversation, tentant de se donner un air désintéressé.

-En fait ça n'a rien de compliqué. Même si on pourrait le croire, il suffit de maîtriser une technique bien particulière qui ne demande pas tant d'effort. Je te l'expliquerais plus tard si tu veux, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Après quelques minutes, il en ressortit, les cheveux humides, mais toujours habillé, à l'étonnement de ses camardes. Il ne comptait pas se coucher, pas sans avoir vu Amy. Il s'allongea néanmoins, ouvrant devant lui un grand livre rouge, qui semblait avoir subi les affres du temps. Il lut une bonne partit de la soirée, voyant un par un ses camarades disparaître derrière la porte de la salle de bain, puis en revenir, se coucher. Une heure après que tout le monde se soit couché, un concert de souffles réguliers et calmes indiqua au jeune Mcburry qu'ils dormaient tous. Silencieusement, il tira son rideau, et se leva de son lit. Le parquet, risquant de grincer à tout moment, lui posa problème. Il se concentra, fermant les yeux. Sa magie circulait librement et avec force dans son corps, accélérant progressivement sous l'ordre de son propriétaire. Un léger souffle s'éleva dans la pièce, et Maxxie s'éleva de quelques centimètres par rapport au sol. Il avançait, ou plutôt flottait vers la porte, totalement silencieux. D'un geste du poignet, la porte s'ouvrit devant lui, et il se faufila par l'ouverture. Une fois dehors, porte fermée, il se posa de nouveau sur le sol, essoufflé comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Cette expérience lui demandait un effort intensif, presque impossible pour quelqu'un de son âge. Il gagna la salle commune sans difficulté. Mais là, un nouveau problème se présentait à lui. Seule, assise sur un fauteuil face à l'âtre de la cheminée, une personne semblait plongée dans ses pensées. Elle n'était pas difficile à reconnaître, avec ses cheveux violets, son visage presque parfait, et ses grands yeux bleus dans lesquels les flammes se reflétaient.

Plus discret qu'un chat, Maxxie prit la direction de la sortie en s'éloignant de la préfète un maximum.

-Tu vas quelque par Maxxie ? Ce dernier sursauta en entendant la voix de Tonks. Tu sais très bien que c'est interdit, le couvre-feu est passé.

Maxxie la regarda, l'air perdu, il fallait absolument qu'il sorte, il ne pourrait jamais dormir sans avoir vu sa sœur. Il ne savait même pas s'il y arriverait sans l'avoir à ses côtés.

Tonks remarqua la détresse dans les yeux du jeune pouffsouffle. Il semblait si… triste. Lui qui paraissait pouvoir affronter le monde entier lorsqu'elle l'avait vu quelques instants plutôt. Que pouvait-il lui arriver pour le faire changer à ce point ?

-Approches Maxxie, j'aimerais te parler, lança la préfète, le sortant de ses pensées.

-Qui te dit que je vais accepter de t'écouter ? Surtout que je sais déjà ce que tu veux.

-Tu devrais être en train de dormir, alors si tu ne veux pas d'ennuis, viens.

Prenant place face à elle, il attendit patiemment qu'elle commence.

-Comment as-tu su autant de chose sur moi ? Demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

-Voilà une chose à laquelle je ne peux répondre sans en savoir encore plus. Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai rien d'un pervers psychopathe.

-A ton âge, je ne risque rien, répondit-elle avec un sourire, provocatrice.

-Je te laisse penser ce que tu veux, mais tu devrais éviter de sous-estimer les gens, surtout ceux qui te connaissent un minimum.

-Très bien, tu veux me connaître, et je veux savoir pourquoi tu t'es intéressé à moi, alors parlons.

-Je pourrais avoir les informations que je recherche sans même t'adresser la parole une seule fois, dit simplement Maxxie.

Tonks souffla d'exaspération, fixant quelques secondes l'enfant bien trop intelligent qui se trouvait devant elle. Un manipulateur aussi compétent ? À son âge ?

-Ok, tu veux quoi ?

-Amène-moi chez les Serdaigles.

-C'est tout ? Que vas-tu y faire ?

-Voir ma sœur.

Elle considéra un peu la requête, ce demandant pourquoi devait-il la voir, puis elle accepta.

-Parlons, et je t'y emmènerais.

-Nous parlerons en marchant, lança Maxxie en se levant, prenant la direction de la sortie.

Une fois dehors, Maxxie, plus rapidement qu'un battement de cils, avisa les différents tableaux du couloir, le renfoncement à quelques mètres de l'entrée de la salle commune qui contenait la statue d'Edwin Crowerry, l'un des plus grands arithmanciens ayant vécus. Il suivit docilement la préfète qui l'emmena à travers le dédale de couloir que représentait le château.

-Tu sais, bien entendu, que tu ne pourras pas passer la porte des Serdaigles ?

-Ne t'occupe pas de ça.

Les réponses du garçon étaient froides, comme s'il était sur la défensive. Même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, Tonks était grandement intimidée par ce petit première-année.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire après Poudlard ? Demanda Maxxie après un temps de silence.

-J'aimerais gagner les rangs du SIEB, si j'y parviens…

-C'est un métier risqué, et le concours d'entrée est paraît-il d'un niveau extrême.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais connaissance d'un tel groupe.

-Faire partit de l'élite des aurors m'est passé par la tête il y a un certain temps.

-Mais en fait, commença Tonks. Quel âge as-tu ? Tu n'as pas 11 ans n'est-ce pas ?

-Non en effet, je vais…

-Ah je le savais ! S'écria la préfète en coupant Maxxie. Personne de ton âge ne saurait tant de choses.

-Avant que tu ne me coupes d'une manière totalement impolie, j'allais te dire que j'aurais onze ans à la fin de cette année…

-Que… Comment ?

- Je suis de fin d'année, répondit-il simplement. Quelles sont tes motivations pour avoir choisi cette voie ?

-Elle ne te regarde pas.

-Si tu veux savoir pourquoi je m'intéresse à toi, alors dis-le.

Elle le détailla un moment, surprise de son soudain énervement.

-Je… J'ai…

-Tu veux montrer à tout le monde qu'une femme peut être aussi douée qu'un homme ? Tu veux venger ta famille qui a beaucoup trop souffert pendant la première guerre ? C'est une entreprise tout à fait louable de ta part. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse.

-Comment peux-tu savoir tout cela ? Lis-tu mon esprit ?

-Non, tes yeux parlent pour toi. C'est un défaut qu'il te faudra régler d'ailleurs, si tu veux entrer dans ce monde que tu poursuis avec acharnement.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse vraiment Maxxie. Arrête de tourner autour du pot, ça m'énerve.

-Soit, si c'est ce que tu veux. Mais je dois t'avertir qu'en fonction de ta réponse, il est possible que j'en vienne à t'ignorer totalement, et que donc tu n'auras pas les réponses que tu cherches.

-Ok, vas-y…

-Que penses-tu de Voldemort ? N'essaie pas de me mentir, je le saurais.

Tonks s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça. Ce jeune garçon, qui lui parlait de vous-savez-qui, prononçant son nom sans même un tremblement. D'instinct, elle dégaina sa baguette rapidement et la braqua sur Maxxie. D'un geste rapide mais précis, il envoya un sort sur Tonks dont la baguette lui échappa, pour atterrir à l'autre bout du couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Puis, d'un autre geste, Maxxie projeta tonks en arrière et la plaqua contre le mur. Comment un enfant de onze ans pouvait avoir une force si prodigieuse ?

-Réponds-moi Nymphadora ! Siffla de colère le jeune Mcburry.

-Lâche-moi sale mage noir en herbe ! Tu ne peux rien faire ici.

Maxxie plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Tonks, et murmura de nouveau sa requête.

-Réponds-moi.

Leur visage étaient si près à présent, que leurs lèvres se touchaient presque.

-Je le déteste… Souffla la préfète en fermant les yeux, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Je le hais !

D'un geste rempli de tendresse, Maxxie sécha ses larmes, caressant son visage avec douceur.

-Dans ce cas, tu auras tes réponses.

Il lâche sa camarade qui glissa le long du mur. Ils s'assirent à même le sol, adossés au mur.

-Pendant les vacances d'été de mes sept ans, nous nous sommes rendus sur le chemin de traverse avec ma famille. Une attaque a eu lieu, une attaque de mangemorts. Un commerçant a été tué, tout comme trois passants, et une femme a été torturé jusqu'à un point de non-retour. Elle est actuellement dans le coma à Sainte-Mangouste. Depuis ce jour, je me rends tous les matins à l'hôpital pour rendre visite à ma mère, toujours endormie sur son lit.

-Oh Maxxie… Je suis désolé je l'ignorais.

-Les mangemorts ne l'ont pas tué, continua-t-il, ignorant la pitié de la préfète. Ils ont été bloqués dans leur jeu par quelqu'un, puis les aurors sont arrivés. Et maintenant il me reste deux choses à faire dans ma vie. Trouver le moyen de sauver ma mère, et tuer tous ces sales mangemorts qui ont détruit la vie de ma mère…

-Je… Même si je n'approuve pas tes intentions envers les mangemorts responsables, sache que je suis de ton côté Maxxie. Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi…

-Je n'ai que faire de ta pitié Nymphadora. Les mangemorts mériteront ce qui leur arrivera. Et je ne compte pas m'arrêter aux responsables. Ce groupe a fait une grossière erreur en s'attaquant à ma famille, et je ne laisserais pas cela passer. Ils se sont fait un ennemi qui pour une fois se battra à armes égales…

-Idiot, ce n'est pas de la pitié, mais de la compassion. Tu m'as l'air légèrement prétentieux, s'attaquer à tu-sais-qui et ses acolytes n'est pas de la rigolade.

- Tu les as déjà affrontés peut-être ?

- Bien sûr que non. Les aurors sont sûrement les seuls à sortir vivants de ce genre de rencontres.

-La personne qui les a empêchés d'achever ma mère et de continuer leur tuerie, c'était moi, et je n'avais que sept ans.

- Tu les as arrêtés, à sept ans ? Je ne veux pas te sous-estimer, mais c'était sûrement un coup de chance…

- Peut-être... mais je sais ce que je vaux, tu ne me connais pas le moins du monde.

- Alors dis-moi qui tu es, répondit la préfète.

Maxxie se campa sur ses jambes, puis tendit la main vers Tonks pour l'aider à se relever.  
>- Tu en apprendras plus sur moi, quand j'aurais pleinement confiance en toi. Ne prends pas cela pour une insulte, je n'accorde pas souvent ma confiance, et surtout pas après une discussion de cinq minutes.<p>

-Je comprends. Allez viens, je t'accompagne jusqu'au dortoir des Serdaigles.

Ils reprirent leur route, n'échangeant pas un mot. Au bout d'un moment, Tonks lui demanda :

-Comment peux-tu être aussi doué et puissant à ton âge ?

-J'ai de l'entraînement, rien de bien sorcier, si tu me permets le jeu de mot, répondit-il avec un sourire.

-Tu pourrais m'en dire un peu plus, après tout tu sais tant de choses sur moi, mais moi je ne sais rien, et d'ailleurs, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu t'intéressais à moi !.

-J'ai toujours aimé lire, depuis tout petit. Ma vie jusqu'ici m'a obligé à travailler ma magie, bien qu'au début tout cela était inconscient. J'ai rapidement dû prendre soin de ma famille, en particulier d'Amy.

- Tu t'entraînes physiquement aussi ? Tout à l'heure, tu m'as maintenue avec une force extraordinaire.

-Nous sommes sorciers je te rappelle. La magie, ce n'est pas que des sorts.

-Mais… c'est de la magie corporelle ! C'est extrêmement poussé !

-Et la métamorphomagie, ce n'est pas de la magie corporelle ? Demanda Maxxie qui commençait franchement à rigoler.

-Comment peux-tu savoir tout cela ? C'est très perturbant tu sais ?

-Il ne faut pas se fier aux dires des sorciers, ce ne sont pas des vérités générales. Tout ce qu'i savoir c'est qu'en magie, tout est possible. Tu veux voler ? Entraîne-toi et tu y arriveras. Ne prends pas les choses que l'on te dit pour acquises. Il faut toujours réfléchir par soi-même.

-Tu as sans doute raison… tu as d'autres… facultés ?

-Je sais faire d'autres choses, en effet. Mais rien ne m'est aussi facile que la métamorphomagie pour toi.

-Nous sommes arrivés, dit-elle simplement.

Ils faisaient face à un tableau qui représentait une très belle jeune femme qui discutait avec une autre personne, Tout aussi belle que son interlocutrice.

-Oh mais voici le jeune Maxxie ! Tous les tableaux parlent de vous jeune homme.

-Malvina Serdaigle et Bridget Wenlock. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, lança joyeusement le jeune pouffsouffle sous le regard effaré de Tonks. J'ai adoré vos travaux d'arithmancie Madame Wenlock.

-Merci jeune homme, j'en suis ravie. Il est rare de voir quelqu'un d'aussi jeune s'y intéresser. Tu me fais penser à Tom, un jeune étudiant qui venait souvent me voir pour parler de mes recherches.

-Vraiment ? Tom ? Comme Tom Elvis Jedusor, le titulaire des meilleures notes jamais reçues à Poudlard ?

-Oui, c'est lui, un garçon avec un charme et une aisance à couper le souffle.

Maxxie gratifia les personnages de son plus beau sourire.

-Tu es venu voir ta sœur Amy, Maxxie ?

Maxxie hocha simplement la tête, ne quittant pas son sourire. Il se tourna vers Tonks :

-Merci Tonks, je me débrouillerais pour rejoindre le dortoir.

-Tu n'as pas le mot de passe Maxxie, il faut que tu rentres avec moi, si tu te fais prendre on va perdre des points.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je serais sans doute rentré avant toi, ajouta-t-il.

Devant une Nymphadora ébahie, le portrait s'écarta sans un mot pour laisser entrer le jeune Pouffsouffle, qui lui non plus n'avait pas dit mot. Elle se remit en route vers sa salle commune, avec finalement beaucoup plus de question en tête à propos de ce nouvel étudiant.

-Merci mesdames, envoya-t-il au tableau avec un grand sourire.

Il pénétra dans la salle commune des Serdaigle, qui était on ne peut plus impressionnante. Les murs encerclant la pièce étaient tapissés de livres, donnant un aspect studieux à la pièce. Une grand cheminée, encadré par deux longues fenêtres, trônait dans un coin de la salle. De grands sofas lui faisaient face, permettant à une quinzaine de personnes au minimum de se relaxer près du feu.

Bien évidemment, la salle commune était vide à cette heure. Maxxie, d'un geste harmonieux du poignet, fit naître au creux de sa main une toute petite sphère lumineuse, qu'il envoya d'un souffle devant lui. Comme si elle cherchait sa route, elle ralentit légèrement, puis repartit plus rapidement vers la droite, en direction d'une porte qu'elle traversa.

Le jeune blond attendit patiemment, tranquillement installé sur l'un des canapés du salon. Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre, et il se retourna pour voir Jenny parcourir la salle des yeux. Lorsqu'elle le vit, son visage s'illumina d'une douce chaleur qui réchauffa le cœur de Maxxie. Sans un mot, elle vint se blottir contre son frère.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, j'étais incapable de fermer l'oeil... souffla-t-elle, comme si elle craignait d'être entendu. Tu me manques...

-Je sais, tu me manques aussi. Mais il va falloir apprendre à se passer l'un de l'autre pour dormir, j'en ai bien peur...

-oui... Ca va être dur...

-Au début sans doute, mais tu verras, tout ira bien ! Tu n'es pas seule, Jenny est avec toi, et on se verra en journée. En tout cas vous avez une très belle salle commune à Serdaigle. La notre est très belle aussi, mais nous n'avons pas la chance d'avoir une si grande bibliothèque à disposition. Je te la montrerais plus tard si tu veux ! Je vais y aller, nous devons être en forme pour notre premier jour de cours.

-Ok... A demain Maxxie.

Amy déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de son frère avant de disparaître derrière la porte menant aux dortoirs.

Après un long soupir, Maxxie dirigea sa main vers l'âtre de la cheminée, et d'une rotation du poignet, le feu diminua, jusqu'à ne devenir un lit de braise, n'éclairant quasiment plus la salle commune des bleus et argents. L'air miroita autour de lui, puis son corps se volatilisa. Il réapparut derrière Edwin Crowerry, à quelques mètres du tableau du Nundu qui gardait l'entrée des Pouffsouffle.

-Entre Maxxie, lança la créature de sa voix grave et rocailleuse, laissant le passage pour entrer.

-Merci Astoria, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi...

Il se glissa par le trou du portrait dans le couloir sans éclairage. L'air miroita une second fois, et Maël apparut directement allongé dans son lit,n'ayant plus qu'à se changer pour se glisser sous ses draps.

Après plus d'une heure d'attente dans la salle commune, Nymphadora se résigna à ne plus attendre Maxxie, et alla se coucher. Elle décida tout de même d'aller jeter un œil dans la chambre des première-année, au cas où le petit blond ne lui aurait pas mentit en lui disant qu'il serait rentré avant elle. Quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur lorsqu'elle vit Maxxie dans son lit, entrain de dormir comme un bien heureux.

-Co... comment ? Souffla-t-elle.

Encore une question mystérieuse qui vînt s'ajouter à la liste interminable portant comme sujet Maxxie Mcburry...

*******FIN********


	4. Matinée ordinaire

Je tiens à préciser que des modifications sont apportées volontairement à certains personnages de base. Ne vous inquiétez pas!

Matinée ordinaire.

Maxxie n'avait jamais pris l'habitude de dormir tard, c'est pour cette raison qu'il fut le premier élève de son dortoir à ouvrir les yeux. Un coup d'œil à sa montre, posée sur sa table de chevet, lui indiqua qu'il était à peine six heure du matin. Repoussant les couvertures au bout de son lit, il s'habilla sans un bruit, revêtant robe, chaussures, cape. D'un geste de la baguette, ses draps se replacèrent immédiatement pour recouvrir intégralement son lit. il quitta son dortoir une fois prêt, faisant grincer les lattes du vieux parquet qui recouvrait le sol. Dans la salle commune, à cette heure, les chances de croiser un autre étudiant étaient très minces. Personne ne s'y trouvait, et seule la faible lumière provenant de la cheminée éclairait la pièce. Sans s'attarder, il gagna la sortie, même s'il aurait dû attendre encore quelques minutes pour que l'interdiction de se promener dans les couloirs soit levée.

-Bonjour Astoria, lança-t-il d'une voix légèrement ensommeillée, une fois en face du tableau de la majestueuse créature.

-Bonjour jeune Maxxie, répondit-elle dans un grognement sourd. Il est encore tôt, tu ne devrais pas être dans les couloirs.

-J'ai des choses à faire qui ne peuvent pas attendre… tu vas me dénoncer? La voix du jeune McBurry était très calme et ne trahissait aucune peur.

-Bien sûr que non, tu peux faire ce que tu souhaites, fais juste attention à toi, car si les tableaux sont de ton côté, ce n'est pas forcément le cas des professeurs, qui se feront une joie de te donner ta première retenue.

-Merci Astoria, je serais prudent.

Sans ajouter un mot, le petit blond se dirigea non pas vers les escaliers menant à la grande salle, mais vers l'autre extrémité du couloir, plus précisément vers la statue à l'effigie d'Edwin Crowery, située à quelques mètres de l'entrée de la maison Pouffsouffle. Maxxie contourna l'arithmancien, à demi caché dans l'ombre. L'air miroita autour du jeune garçon, comme s'il était soumis à une forte chaleur, puis son corps se dissipa. À la fin du phénomène, plus personne ne se trouvait derrière la statue blanche.

*****HP*****

Maxxie était désormais dans un endroit très étriqué, entouré de long draps blancs et de barreaux métalliques. Il s'extirpa sans difficulté du lit sous lequel il venait d'apparaître, pour faire face au corps de sa mère, toujours allongée sur son lit d'hôpital. L'obscurité ambiante, le calme religieux, le souffle régulier qui soulevait la poitrine d'Evanna McBurry, tout cela donnait à la scène un aspect solennel.

-Bonjour maman, murmura Maxxie. Je sais que je ne devrais pas être là, et que tu ne serais pas contente de me voir ici, mais je ne pouvais pas démarrer la journée sans t'avoir vu, sans t'avoir parler, sans savoir que tu es toujours là, avec nous… je me suis téléporté directement sous ton lit, puisque l'heure des visites n'est pas encore commencée. Je n'ai pas encore pu commencer mes recherches à Poudlard… pour te dire la vérité, je n'ai même pas encore vu la bibliothèque, la journée était vraiment chargée, et l'année risque de se dérouler de la même façon. Mais ne t'inquiète pas… tant que tout ne sera pas fini, tu es et resteras ma priorité, qu'importe ce que peuvent en penser les autres. J'ai atterri dans la maison Pouffsouffle, avec Neville Londubat. Il y a d'autres première année avec nous. Il y a aussi cette préfète, que j'ai rencontré dans le train, Nymphadora Tonks, la fille de Ted. Une fille vraiment très intelligente et belle. Elle semble vraiment puissante et veux faire partie du SIEB. Je pense qu'elle y arrivera, je sens ma magie s'agiter quand je suis près d'elle… Et puis il y a ce Headstuck… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me renseigner sur lui, mais je sais déjà que c'est un idiot qu'il n'est pas très apprécié. Il m'a insulté et a voulu m'attaquer hier, mais j'ai arrêté son sort avec mon bol d'air! Je peux te garantir que ça en a surpris plus d'un!

Un sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres du jeune garçon à la mention de ce souvenir. Il releva brusquement la tête, contemplant le mur qui donnait sur le couloir, comme s'il avait entendu quelque chose.

-Quelqu'un vient, je ne dois pas être vu… je t'aime maman.

Après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue d'Evanna, l'air miroita autour de lui, et il disparut au moment même où la porte s'ouvrait sur une médicomage à l'allure sévère.

*****HP*****

Une nouvelle fois téléporté derrière la statue de Crowery, Maxxie dû attendre un petit moment avant de sortir, le temps que les deux élèves de Pouffsouffle qui traînaient dans le couloir aient fini de littéralement se dévorer les lèvres. Sans repasser par sa maison, il se dirigea vers la grande salle, qui, bien qu'ouverte, était désespérément vide. Seul quelques lève-tôt et certains professeurs étaient présents. Il s'attabla à la même place que la veille, et commença à déguster son petit déjeuner.

-Tiens McBurry… Déjà là? Tu avais peur de me croiser dans la salle commune? Lança Headstuck avec un sourire narquois alors que Maxxie prenait une grosse bouchée d'une tartine de confiture à la citrouille. Ce dernier prit bien le temps de mâcher, ignorant son interlocuteur, avant de se tourner vers lui.

-Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi? Tu crois m'impressionner parce que je suis en première année? Je suis désolé de te décevoir… Je sais très bien que tu n'oseras jamais t'attaquer à moi en présence de témoin, donc à moins d'arriver à me coincer dans un couloir peu fréquenter, tu n'as aucune chance, et je n'ai rien à craindre.

-Justement, surveille bien tes arrières, tu ne seras pas toujours protégé!

-C'est ce que tu crois Headstuck. Bonjour Cédric! Dit joyeusement Maxxie en regardant au-dessus de l'épaule du Pouffsouffle.

Le jeune caïd et ses deux amis se retournèrent vivement, la crainte suintant de tous leurs pores. Mais personne n'était derrière eux et Maxxie éclata d'un grand rire, alors que d'autres élèves ayant suivi la scène souriaient face à l'ingéniosité du petit première année.

-Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, lança le petit blond, toujours plongé dans son rire, en se levant de table. Les trois Pouffsouffle le regardèrent avec des éclairs dans les yeux, essayant sans doute de le foudroyer sur place.

*****HP*****

Nymphadora, plus communément appelée Tonks, eut beaucoup de mal à se réveiller en ce premier jour de l'année scolaire. Tâchant de se remémorer la raison de son manque d'énergie, ses pensées se tournèrent vers un jeune garçon aux allures d'ange qui venait d'intégrer sa maison la veille. Cet élève la fascinait au plus haut point, à tel point que son esprit débordait de questions qui restaient désespérément sans réponse. Se levant une bonne fois pour toute, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. L'avantage d'être une métamorphomage, c'était que le matin, qu'importe la fatigue apparente sur le visage, qu'importe l'état de la chevelure, qu'importe les traces des draps imprimées profondément sur la peau, une simple pensée suffisait à remettre ordre et beauté. La perfection de son visage retrouvée, Tonks se rendit à la grande salle pour goûter à son premier repas de la journée. Dans le hall, elle croisa celui qui hantait ses pensées.

-Maxxie! Cria-t-elle en direction du petit blond qui se précipitait vers les étages, donnant l'impression de flotter au-dessus des marches tellement sa démarche était gracieuse.

-Pas le temps, répondit-il en ne lui accordant qu'un seul petit coup d'œil.

-Mais… La préfète aurait aimé avoir l'occasion de lui parler, et elle était très étonnée de voir un première-année pressé alors qu'il n'avait pas encore débuté les cours.

Maxie s'arrêta alors sur le pallier du premier étage, faisant face à la jeune fille.

-Nous parlerons plus tard! Pourquoi ne pas manger ensemble ce midi? Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire. Puis il leva sa main droite au niveau de ses lèvres, embrassa le bout de ses doigts, puis souffla dessus en direction de Nymphadora, comme pour y chasser le baiser qu'il venait d'y déposer, et reprit sa route au pas de course.

Malgré le peu d'expérience que Tonks avait dans ce domaine, elle aurait pu reconnaître un baiser les yeux fermés. C'est pour cette raison que, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre la grande salle, elle sursauta en sentant des lèvres se presser contre les siennes. C'était un chaste baiser, de loin le plus doux et le plus agréable qu'elle ait connu. Encore plus perturbée que lors de son réveil, la préfète regagna la direction de la grande salle.

*****HP******

Maxxie, pour sa part, se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque. Arrivé à destination, il fût rejoint par une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, qui s'avéra être la gardienne du sanctuaire de la connaissance qu'était la bibliothèque.

-Bonjour jeune homme, dit-elle avec un sourire franc. Il est rare de voir un étudiant venir à sept heure du matin pour l'ouverture, surtout le premier jour de l'année. Je ne pense pas t'avoir déjà vu, es-tu en première année?

-Oui madame, je m'appelle Maxxie McBurry, et je suis en première année à Pouffsouffle. Je viens voir à quoi ressemble la bibliothèque. J'en ai beaucoup entendu parlé, j'étais impatient de voir si ce qu'on en dit est vrai.

-Enchanté Maxxie, je suis Rosana Pince, la bibliothécaire. Qu'as-tu entendu à propos de ma bibliothèque.

-On dit qu'elle est très grande et renferme beaucoup de livres rares qu'il est difficile de trouver ailleurs. On dit aussi que c'est la bibliothèque magique la plus complète du monde.

-Et bien j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de ce que tu attends. Je ne pense pas que ce soit la plus complète du monde, mais il est vrai que de nombreux livres ici sont des exemplaires uniques au monde. Je t'en pris, entre! Dit-elle en ouvrant la double porte qui garde l'entrée.

-Merci madame Pince, répondit Maxxie avec un sourire. Enfin ses yeux se posèrent sur les dizaines d'étagères qui contenait des centaines de livres chacune.

-Incroyable… souffla Maxxie. C'est la plus grande bibliothèque que je n'ai jamais vu!

-Elle est belle n'est-ce pas? Cherches-tu quelque chose en particulier?

-A vrai dire il y a plusieurs domaines qui m'intéressent, comme la médicomagie générale et de l'esprit, l'arithmancie, la politique, la biologie magique animale, l'étude de sortilège, la magie élémentaire et aussi la magie ancienne…

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, les yeux de Madame Pince s'écarquillaient de plus en plus. Un première année qui faisait ne serait-ce qu'énoncer des domaines pareils était vraiment surprenant. La plupart des jeunes élèves ne connaissaient même pas la moitié de ce qu'il venait de citer.

-Enfin, il y en a beaucoup d'autre, mais ce qui m'intéresse le plus reste la médicomagie de l'éprit et l'arithmancie.

-Et bien… tu pourras trouver ton bonheur en médicomagie dans l'allée 23, malheureusement, la magie de l'esprit dans ce domaine est un spécialité que nous ne représentons que très peu ici à Poudlard. Pour ce qui est de l'arithmancie au contraire, tu trouveras tout ce que tu veux dans l'allée 14, près des fenêtres donnant sur le terrain de quidditch.

-On voit le terrain de quidditch d'ici? S'émerveilla le petit blond en se précipitant aux fenêtres suivit de madame Pince.

*****HP*****

La vue était vraiment splendide. Malgré sa petite taille, qui faisait qu'il dépassait à peine de l'appui de fenêtre, il pouvait contempler un magnifique parc légèrement boisé, au centre duquel un arbre gigantesque et majestueux semblait se balancer au grés du vent. Un peu plus loin sur la droite, une immense forêt s'étendait à perte de vue. À sa lisière, tout au bout du parc parsemé de chemins de gravier, on pouvait voir un lac qui semblait plus profond encore que les mers du japon. Enfin sur la gauche du lac, à l'extrémité du parc, se dressait un stade aux allures professionnelles dans lequel Maxxie s'imaginait déjà faire des merveilles.

-C'est magnifique, lança-t-il avec des étoiles pleins les yeux sous le regard attendri de madame Pince. Je vous remercie pour les renseignement madame. Est-ce que je peux prendre les livres et venir m'installer à cette fenêtre pour lire?

-Bien sûr, et je vais même faire quelque chose pour toi, répondit la bibliothécaire qui décidément tombait sous le charme de ce petit ange. Elle sortit sa baguette magique et la dirigea vers l'unique chaise près de la fenêtre. D'un geste la chaise grandit pour finalement prendre la forme d'un haut tabouret comme on en trouve souvent dans les bars. Puis elle fit apparaître un petite table ronde qu'elle ajusta ensuite à la hauteur du tabouret, devant un Maxxie complètement ébahit. Enfin elle rajouta même une petite marche au pied du tabouret pour permettre au garçon d'y grimper facilement.

-Vous venez de faire apparaître une table ex-nihilo… souffla le jeune McBurry. Vous êtes très puissante.

Décidément, ce petit ne finirait jamais d'étonner Rosana, il venait d'utiliser un vocabulaire de métamorphose que l'on n'étudiait pas avant la sixième année.

-Merci Maxxie, viens me voir si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

-Merci à vous madame Pince, je n'y manquerais pas, ajouta-t-il avant de se diriger vers l'allée 23, de l'autre côté de la bibliothèque.

Après quelques minutes de recherche, il tomba sur un livre qui lui semblait intéressant intitulé « _Les remèdes de l'esprit_ ». De retour à sa table, il commença sa lecture avec attention, comme à chaque fois qu'il parcourait un livre des yeux. Au cours de sa lecture, chaque ligne, au mot, à la virgule, à la lettre près, s'inscrivait dans son esprit comme gravée dans la pierre. Chaque paragraphes, Maxxie pourrait les réciter au mot près, il le savait.

*****HP*****

Peu avant huit heure, il quitta la bibliothèque pour rejoindre sa salle commune où Neville devait sûrement l'attendre. En entrant dans la pièce, il vit Edgard Fleck distribuer des papiers aux première année rassemblés autour de lui. Il se saisit d'un des papiers, et découvrit son emploi du temps.

-Tu as vu Maxxie? S'exclama Neville en se rapprochant du blond, on commence par potion pendant deux heures. J'ai entendu plein d'horreur sur ce professeur, ajouta-t-il avec une expression inquiète sur le visage.

-Rappelle toi Neville, je t'ai dit de toujours te faire ta propre opinion, ne crois pas tout ce qu'on te dit. On verra bien s'il est si terrible que ça. Et après on a une heure de botanique et de soin aux créatures magiques avant le déjeuner. Ça va on termine bien la matinée.

-On devrait y aller, mieux vaut ne pas être en retard le premier cours.

-Tu as raison Nev'. Allons-y, lança Maxxie en suivant son camarade.

*****HP*****

À leur arrivée devant la salle de classe, ils retrouvèrent les Serdaigles qui eux aussi avaient potion, pour le plus grand bonheur de Maxxie qui verrait ses deux sœurs.

Amy, en les voyant arriver, se précipita dans les bras de son frère. Cette étreinte réchauffa le cœur du petit blond plus fort que s'il avait gagné un tournoi international de quidditch.

-Tu as bien dormi mélia? Chuchota Maxxie à l'oreille de sa sœur, qui hocha la tête sans se défaire de l'étreinte. Maxxie avait gardé l'habitude d'appeler sa sœur de cette façon. Son nouveau prénom ressemblant beaucoup à l'ancien, il pouvait se le permettre.

Dans un claquement sec, la porte s'ouvrit, autorisant les élèves à pénétrer dans le repère du sombre maître de potion, le professeur Rogue. Maxxie appréhendait cette première rencontre avec l'enseignant. Il avait appris qu'au cours de le première guerre contre Voldemort, Rogue avait été accusé d'être l'un de ses partisans.

Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de s'installer, le professeur prit la parole.

-Etant donné qu'en plus de dix ans d'enseignement, les Pouffsouffle ont réalisé de multiples tentatives de destructions du château par leur incompétence, j'exige que chaque Pouffsouffle soit associé en binôme avec un élève de Serdaigle.

Bien que choqué par une telle brutalité dans les propos du directeur des Serpentards, les élèves obtempérèrent sans rechigner. Ainsi après avoir reçu un regard noir de la part de Maxxie pour avoir voulu se mettre avec Amy, Neville se mit à côté de Jenny.

-L'art des potions ne nécessite pas de tour de passe-passe comme dans vos autres matières. Ça demande de la rigueur, du sérieux, de l'attention et une grande intelligence. C'est pour cette raison que je n'attends pas grand chose des élèves de Pouffsouffle. J'ose espérer que les Serdaigles sauront sauver les meubles. Je n'attends pas grand chose de la part de la bande de petits insectes que vous êtes. Au premier chahut, les responsables se verront sévèrement punis… Bien maintenant je vais faire l'appel.

Un à un, les élèves indiquèrent leur présence. Maxxie parvenait à ressentir l'anxiété croissante de Neville qui était juste derrière lui.

-Neville Londubat.

Le jeune garçon joufflu était en train de se ronger les ongles d'angoisse lorsqu'il leva la main.

-Cesser de ronger vos ongles de la sorte Londubat, si vous en faites tomber un dans votre chaudron, c'est le meilleur moyen pour qu'il explose, cracha-t-il avec un mépris non dissimulé envers Neville, comme s'il s'agissait d'un veracrasse particulièrement repoussant.

Malgré ce qu'il avait dit au jeune garçon, Maxxie estimait qu'il serait dur d'apprécier un professeur aussi désagréable.

-Amy McBurry.

La sœur de Maxxie leva la main, et le directeur de Serpentard lui jeta un regard indéfinissable, qui n'était décidément pas au goût du petit blond.

-Jenny McBurry… Maxxie McBurry…

Maxxie leva la main, croisant le regard du maître des potions, qui se leva pour se rapprocher de lui.

-Voilà le petit trouble fête de cette année. J'ai entendu dire que vous faisiez un tant soit peu preuve d'arrogance, ce qui m'a été confirmé hier lors du dîner. Je vous averti que je veux voir un comportement exemplaire lors de ce cours.

-Je ne pense pas être insultant dans mon comportement, envers qui que ce soit. Où avez-vous donc entendu cela?

-J'ai bien peur que la définition d'arrogance ne vous échappe. Il semblerait que vous vous soyez fait remarquer au cours d'une certaine virée sur le chemin de traverse, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

Maxxie comprit instantanément l'allusion, et pris les devant, souhaitant parer tout menace pour ses sœurs. Un courant d'air glaciale se leva dans la pièce, faisait frissonner tous les élèves, mais le professeur resta de marbre.

-J'ai bien peur que l'arrogance ne soit pas mon plus gros défaut, je dirais plutôt… la curiosité. Comment avez-vous fait pour être acquitté il y a dix ans?

-Monsieur McBurry, je vous suggère de ne pas aller plus loin…

-Pourquoi donc? Vous connaissez Athanasius Bole? Ou peut-être Septimus Kalitt? Vous pourriez même me dire comment il va? Peut-être même est-ce vous qui lui avez apporté des potions de guérison et de remise en forme?

-McBurry, retenu! Nouveau record de rapidité, félicitation! Rugit le professeur de potion.

-Attendez donc monsieur _Prince_, je n'ai pas terminé. Si le grand professeur Dumbledore a pris votre défense, c'est bien pour une bonne raison, j'en suis sûr. Mais je n'arrive pas malgré mes efforts à être convaincu. Pourquoi ne pas me montrer votre avant bras gauche pour m'assurer que vous n'êtes pas un mangemort?

-MCBURRY! Hurla Rogue en brandissant sa baguette droit sur la tête du jeune élève.

Un vent terriblement puissant s'éleva brutalement dans la salle de classe, faisant voler les affaires de cours à travers la pièce, glisser les tables, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sous les assauts du vent. Severus Rogue, les yeux écarquillés, fut déséquilibré et trébucha sur l'estrade de son bureau. Pendant ce temps, Maxxie le seul qui semblait ne pas être affecté par la véritable tempête qui s'était déclarée, poussa ses sœurs vers la sortie, et tous les autres élèves en profitèrent pour se mettre à l'abris en dehors de la classe.

*****HP*****

Le professeur se redressa vivement, voyant ses derniers élèves quitter la classe, seul Maxxie McBurry lui faisait face, sans manifester la moindre hésitation. Une puissante détonation retentit alors à l'extérieur du château, répétée inlassablement.

-McBurry, cela suffit, arrêtez maintenant et vous n'aurez pas de retenu, lança le professeur de potion plus calmement alors que, d'après le bruit et la lumière qu'il percevait, il devinait les assauts d'éclairs sur les murs du château.

-Vous allez vous épuiser si vous continuez McBurry! Cessez cela avant de vous blesser, poursuivit Rogue, tout de même épaté du talent dont faisait preuve le jeune homme. Les murs ont un bouclier magique, vos attaques ne les affecterons même pas, ajouta-t-il pour tenter de calmer son élève.

-Encore et toujours des préjugés n'est-ce pas? Comment un pauvre petit première année pourrait franchir les barrière d'un lieu magique millénaire?

Un sourire inquiétant s'étala sur les lèvres du jeune homme alors que les éclairs au-dehors se faisaient de plus en plus puissants. Lentement, sous le regard effaré du professeur de potion, le mur se fissura, d'abord légèrement, puis sur toute sa longueur. Juste à temps, le professeur Rogue mobilisa sa magie pour créer un bouclier qui, l'espérait-il, arrêterait les éclairs qui jaillirent furieusement des débris du mur qui finissait de s'écrouler.

-Maxxie, je t'en prie calme toi, où sinon je vais devoir t'immobiliser, je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

-Bien sûr, cria le jeune Pouffsouffle. Comme ça vous pourrez tranquillement me tuer, comme vos amis ont essayé de le faire avec ma mère.

Le professeur releva alors sa manche à la grande surprise du petit blond, dévoilant une horrible marque noire.

-J'ai la marque Maxxie, mais je ne le sers pas. Je connais Athanasius Bole et oui j'ai soigné Septimus Kalitt, mais en aucun cas ce sont mes amis. Je suis un infiltré Maxxie, alors calme toi.

Mais après ces mots, qui finalement ne semblaient pas être les mieux choisis, les éclairs redoublèrent d'ardeur. Le professeur de potion n'avait plus le choix, le devait immobiliser son élève. Le problème, c'est qu'il devait lancer son sortilège entre deux éclairs, après avoir lâché son bouclier, et donc à pleine puissance pour qu'il soit suffisamment rapide et de ce fait imparable.

-MAXXIE ARRETE! Hurla Amy qui était dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Stupéfix! Cria Rogue au même moment en pointant avec un rapidité stupéfiante sa baguette vers Maxxie à une vitesse que le jeune garçon n'aurait jamais cru possible. En un clin d'œil, le sortilège était sur lui. Il esquissa un geste pour l'éviter, mais il était trop tard. Son corps encore frêle fut soufflé par le sortilège et projeté avec force contre l'armoire d'ingrédients au fond de la salle. L'enfer de la tempête prit subitement fin, et le professeur ainsi qu'Amy se précipitèrent vers Maxxie.

-Amy McBurry, allez prévenir l'infirmerie de notre arrivée! Ne traînez pas en route, votre frère a besoin de soins urgents, acheva-t-il alors que du sang se répandait à l'arrière du crâne de l'enfant.

Amy partit sur les chapeaux de roue, rapidement suivit par le professeur, qui avait prit dans ses bras le corps de Maxxie, avec une infinie délicatesse.

Dans le couloir, les élèves s'écartèrent brusquement en regardant les deux personnes avec des yeux ronds. Comment un première année avait pu faire ça?

Jenny suivit le professeur en regardant avec inquiétude son frère pendre mollement dans les bras de l'homme. À la sortie des cachots, dans le hall d'entrée, des élèves s'agglutinaient pour comprendre la cause de ce déluge qui s'était abattu sur Poudlard. Parmi eux, le sang de Tonks se glaça en voyant le corps du petit ange qu'elle avait malgré elle appris à apprécier en l'espace de quelques heures. Le professeur Dumbledore arriva rapidement au niveau de son professeur de potion, et examina rapidement d'un sortilège l'état du garçon.

-Que s'est-il passé Severus?

-Là-haut professeur Dumbledore, répondit-il en continuant sa route vers l'infirmerie…

*****HP*****

Lorsque Maxxie ouvrit les yeux, il s'attarda sur le long nez de son directeur, avant de comprendre face à qui il était.

-Monsieur le directeur, je suis tellement désolé, s'affola Maxxie en se mettant à gigoter. J'ai agressé mon professeur de potion, je ne l'ai pas cru, je ne vous ai pas cru, je ne voulais pas…

-Tout va bien Maxxie, ton professeur m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé. Il s'agit d'un simple malentendu… Cependant mon garçon, tu dois savoir que ton geste aurait pu avoir des conséquences désastreuses, pour le professeur Rogue, comme pour toi.

-Je suis tellement désolé monsieur le directeur… Quand j'ai ressenti la haine du professeur, j'ai eu le besoin de protéger mes sœurs, je ne voulais pas en arriver là, je vous le jure! Et puis je savais que le professeur Rogue était un mangemort…

-Comme tu viens de le dire, il « était » un serviteur de Lord Voldemort. Désormais il ne l'est plus, je m'en porte garant.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir cru monsieur, tellement désolé…

-Tes émotions t'ont perturbé Maxxie, ça peut arriver. J'aimerais que l'on discute maintenant si tu le veux bien de cette histoire de haine. Comment l'as-tu ressenti?

Le jeune blond vit immédiatement où le directeur voulait en venir, et par respect pour cette icône qu'il vénérait véritablement, il ne lui cacha rien.

-Je suis réceptif aux effluves magiques, professeur, souffla le jeune homme. Je ressens absolument tout ce que la magie exprime. Je peux ressentir votre magie, ma magie, la magie du château, et même la magie de la personne qui se trouve derrière la porte. Il semblerait que ce soit celle du professeur Rogue.

-Et bien au moins le fait de savoir cela nous épargnera une longue discussion ennuyeuse. Je vais devoir en avertir mes collègues, pour qu'ils soient plus prudent.

-Très bien…

-Maintenant je vais te laisser avec le professeur Rogue, et tu t'expliqueras calmement avec lui, d'accord?

-Oui monsieur, encore désolé pour ce que j'ai fait.

Dumbledore hocha brièvement la tête, puis se leva, prenant la direction de la sortie. Il échangea quelques mots avec le professeur de potion puis ce dernier rejoint Maxxie au bord de son lit.

-Monsieur pardonnez-moi je n'aurais…

-ça suffit Maxxie, c'est à moi de m'excuser. Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler comme je l'ai fait, c'est indigne d'un professeur et même d'un adulte. J'ai fait une erreur, et je m'excuse aussi d'avoir dû t'immobiliser avec force.

-C'est ma faute professeur, jamais je n'aurais dû m'en prendre à vous. Je regrette…

Maxxie était vraiment honteux, c'est propos était on ne peut plus sincères, Severus le savait, et il ressentit un petit pincement au cœur, qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis des dizaines d'années.

-Ecoute Maxxie, je sais ce que tu vis, je peux comprendre ta réaction, c'est pour ça que tu n'auras aucune sanction, cependant j'aimerais que tu me dises comment tu as appris mon nom de famille maternel.

-J'ai fais beaucoup de recherches après l'accident de ma mère, dans tous les livres et prospectus que j'ai pu trouver. J'ai trouvé dans un magazine votre faire-part de naissance.

-Quel est le but de ces recherches?

Maxxie ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant à savoir s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Après ce qu'il s'était passé, il se dit que s'il était toujours là, ça prouvait la loyauté de Rogue envers Dumbledore.

-J'essaie de sauver ma mère et de la venger…

-tu veux te venger des mangemorts qui ont agressé ta mère?

-Pas uniquement, en attaquant ma mère, ils ont fait de moi leur ennemi. Je sais que pour le moment je ne fais pas le poids, mais d'ici quelques années, ils seront à mes pieds à me supplier de les épargner.

-Viens me voir dans mon bureau ce soir après les classes, nous continuerons cette discussion. En attendant, maintenant que tu vas mieux, tu vas devoir te rendre à ton prochain cours. Dépêche toi!

*****HP*****

Maxxie se leva de son lit en pleine forme, rassuré de ne pas être fatigué d'une quelconque façon. Au moment de quitter l'infirmerie aux côtés de son professeur de potion, celui-ci lui lança:

-Evite d'utiliser la magie avec excès aujourd'hui, tu as mobilisé beaucoup de magie ce matin, tu risque de t'épuiser rapidement si tu insistes…

Le jeune Pouffsouffle hocha la tête et poursuivit sa route dans les escaliers, alors que son professeur disparaissait au détour d'un couloir. Dans les couloirs, il croisa une multitude d'élèves qui murmuraient sur son passage. Ce matin, il avait vraiment fait fort, il espérait juste que ça n'atteindrait pas le oreilles de son père Andrew…

Sur la route, il croisa sa sœur Amy qui se rendait à son cours de sortilège. Après une longue étreinte ainsi qu'une lourde réprimande, Maxxie continua son chemin vers le parc, et plus précisément le cours de botanique. Il rejoignit Neville dans le hall, qui était en train de l'attendre.

-Tout va bien Maxxie? Demanda-t-il avec une expression inquiète sur le visage.

-Oui ça va merci Nev', allons-y, dit-il en montrant les grandes portes du doigt.

Ensemble, il se mêlèrent aux Gryffondors pour leur premier cours de botanique.

*****HP*****

Les serres étaient vraiment un endroit magnifique, où une multitude de plantes en tout genre se tassaient, certaines essayant d'après un élève ou deux en guise de déjeuner. Pour plus de sécurité, les plantes dangereuses, principalement disposées derrière le bureau du professeur, portaient une sorte de masque fait de filets qui empêchait l'ouverture de ce qui semblait être leur mâchoire.

-Bonjour les enfants, je suis le professeur Chourave. Je vous enseignerais tout ce qu'i savoir sur les plantes et leurs utilisations dans divers domaines de la magie. Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler sur…

Maxxie n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite cette introduction à la botanique, et préférait se concentrer sur sa voisine de droite, Hermione Granger, qui griffonnait furieusement un parchemin, écrivant mot pour mot ce que le professeur disait.

-Tu ne devrais pas noter absolument tout, chuchota-t-il à la jeune Gryffondor qui perdit le fil du discours de Pomona Chourave. Même si ça part d'une bonne intention, c'est une mauvaise idée…

Hermione contempla son voisin avec un regard mauvais, avant de reprendre son griffonnage. Personne ne lui dirait comme réussir, elle savait très bien comment faire.

Maxxie reporta son attention sur le professeur après avoir jeté un regard à son autre voisin, Neville, qui avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Il avait appris que la botanique était la matière préférée du Pouffsouffle, qui lui vouait un culte presque maladif.

-… Qui peut me dire pourquoi utilise-t-on des pétales de tulipe soporifique dans une potion de sommeil sans rêve? Demanda le professeur en posant sur son bureau la tulipe en question. On aurait presque dit un papillon posé sur le bout d'un brin d'herbe qui battait légèrement dans ailes. Maxxie sursauta lorsque Hermione bondit sur sa chaise le bras levé.

-Oui miss?

-Hermione Granger. La tulipe soporifique est composée de spores permettant d'endormir ses proies, c'est l'ingrédient principal de la potion de sommeil sans rêve. Les spores sont stockés dans les pétales de la tulipe.

-Félicitation pour cette réponse complète, 5 points pour Gryffondor, ajouta le professeur Chourave, pendant que Hermione se redressait sur sa chaise comme pour montrer sa supériorité face aux autres.

-Oui monsieur?

-Maxxie McBurry, j'ai entendu dire que l'utilisation des spores de la tulipe soporifique était sur le point de devenir prohibée à cause de sa composition dangereuse pour le coeur humain. Pourquoi sont-ils toujours utilisés dans la composition de la potion de sommeil sans rêve si les botanistes estiment avoir trouvé une meilleure alternative en les remplaçants pas l'essence de furie des glaces, qui par ailleurs est une fleur beaucoup plus commune que la tulipe soporifique?

-Et bien c'est une très bonne question monsieur McBurry, j'avoue ignorer la raison de cette préférence pour la tulipe soporifique, et je ferais des recherches pour vous répondre correctement la prochaine fois. Que pouvez-vous me dire sur la furie des glaces? Demanda-t-elle en s'adressant à la classe entière, posant devant elle une fleur semblable à une rose, si on occultait le fait qu'elle semblait faite de cristal.

-Miss Granger!

-La furie des glaces est une fleur extrêmement rare des montagnes qui entre dans la compositions de plusieurs potions comme la potion gèle-flamme.

-Je suis désolé de vous décevoir miss Granger, mais c'est faux. Quelqu'un d'autre pour aider miss Granger?

Maxxie qui voyait le visage de la Gryffondor blanchir sensiblement, se tourna vers Neville, et le vit marmonner des phrases incompréhensible en fixant sa plume d'un air ennuyé. Il lui donna un petit coup de coude, lui faisant signe de répondre. Il voyait bien que jamais Neville n'oserait parler, il lui saisit le bras et le brandit dans les airs de telle sorte que le professeur ne verrait pas le sien.

-Oui, monsieur?

Neville jeta un regard de reproche à son ami, puis se tourna vers le professeur Chourave.

– Neville Londubat. La… la furie des glaces était autrefois une fleur rarissime, mais les botanistes sont parvenus à… à la synthétiser pour qu'elle pousse n'importe tout en conservant ses propriétés magiques intactes. Ainsi, on la retrouve non pas dans la potion de gèle-flamme, mais plutôt dans les potions médicinales de tout genre comme la potion de guérison, la potion revigorante, la potion de suture. Cette fleur est très prisée pour ses vertus réparatrices et ses propriétés anti-douleur.

-Bravo Neville, 10 points pour cette explication nette et précise.

Le cours se continua dans la même ambiance, Neville prenant de plus en plus d'assurance au cours de ses interventions, bien que mis en avant par Maxxie. A la fin du cours, Neville avait fait gagner trente points à Pouffsouffle, soit dix de plus que Hermione, qui ressortit de la serre légèrement vexée.

Le jeune Pouffsouffle, qui avait donné de nombreuses réponses, rougissait furieusement en quittant la classe car tous ses camarades de maison le félicitaient pour avoir rapporté autant de points à la maison.

-Tu t'en es très bien sorti Nev', lança Maxxie en tapant dans le dos son ami. Allons en cours de Soins aux créatures magiques maintenant.

*****HP*****

Ce cours était donné à quelques mètres seulement des serres, ils furent sur places très rapidement, accueillis chaleureusement par un homme de très grande taille. Ce ne pouvait être un géant, songea Maxxie, il n'était pas assez grand, mais il devait sûrement avoir en lui des traces de ces incroyable créatures. Quelques minutes plus tard, une bande d'élèves arriva avec à sa tête un petit garçon aux cheveux aussi blond que ceux de Maxxie.

-Et voilà les Serpentards, s'exclama le géant d'une voix tonitruante. Je suis Rubeus Hagrid, professeur et gardien des clefs et des lieux à Poudlard. Aujourd'hui, après une rapide introduction au cours de soin aux créatures magiques, nous irons un peu plus loin dans la forêt pour découvrir une espèce magique qui s'y est installée.

-Ce gros machin va nous emmener dans la forêt interdite? Lança la voix traînante de Drago Malfoy. Tu parles d'un professeur… Je me demande bien ce que mon père en pensera!

Les élèves entendirent, mais malheureusement pour Malfoy, le professeur l'entendit lui aussi.

-20 points en moins pour Serpentard jeune homme, encore une parole de ce genre et ce sera la retenu.

Malfoy, déjà blafard d'origine, l'était encore plus après cette remarque. S'en suivit quelques échanges entre élèves et professeur, puis Hagrid les guida dans la forêt, jusqu'à une petite clairière dans laquelle de petites créatures couraient et sautaient joyeusement dans tous les sens.

-Ce sont des loups? Demanda Béthanie Loward.

-Non, souffla Maxxie, ce sont des Mélivards…

-Exact, mon garçon, cinq points pour Pouffsouffle.

Hagrid se dirigea vers les petits louveteaux qui se rassemblèrent autour de lui dès qu'il approcha.

-Quelqu'un peut-il me donner des précisions sur ce qu'ils sont?

Personne ne songea à parler, trop fasciné par les petits loups qui semblaient faire une danse autour du géant.

-Toi, qui a dit ce que c'était, Maxxie McBurry c'est bien cela? Dit-il en regardant Maxxie qui hocha la tête.

-Ce sont des cousins des loups-garous, ils ont la capacité une fois adultes de se camoufler à la perfection, jusqu'à devenir indétectable. Il paraît que leur pelage est aussi chère que la peau de moremplis…

-Tout à fait, ils sont aussi très rapides et intelligents. Ils se ballades toujours en meutes. Lorsqu'ils sont…

Un bruissement dans les buissons interrompit son discours. Paré à toute éventualité, il dirigea sa main lentement vers une baguette qui semblait faire la taille du bras de Maxxie. Les Mélivards se dressèrent sur leurs pattes, puis se rassemblèrent les uns contre les autres aux centre de la clairière, près des élèves. Voyant un buisson bouger, Hagrid dégaina sa baguette et envoya un énorme sortilège droit devant. Un arbre faillit être déraciné par la puissance, mais le responsable des mouvements reprit son travail, et pire encore, d'autres buissons tout autour de la clairière se mirent à bouger.

-Maxxie, souffla Neville. Sors nous de là…

Lentement, une créature émergea d'un buisson, rapidement imitée par des dizaines de congénères.

-Des Acromentules! Hurla un élève en se retournant pour fuir de l'autre côté. Il s'arrêta instantanément à quelques mètres des pinces géantes d'une des bêtes, criant de plus belle. Hagrid envoya une série de sortilège qui gardèrent les araignées à distance.

-Rassemblez vous près de moi, je vais appeler du renfort. Ceux qui connaissent des sortilèges n'hésitez pas à les lancer, ça les dissuadera d'approcher.

Alors que quelques élèves sortaient fébrilement leur baguette, Maxxie, lui, porta la main à sa bouche. Un sifflement puissant retentit, déstabilisant à la fois les créatures, les élèves et même Hagrid. Hésitantes, les Acromentules tinrent leur position, avant qu'un deuxième sifflant bien plus agressif et intense, semblable à un feulement de félin, ne les fasse fuir comme si elles avaient le diable aux trousses.

Hagrid se campa sur ses deux jambes, tous ses sens en alerte, pas du tout rassuré par ce bruit qu'il entendait pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, deux fois en l'espace de 24 heures… Pendant ce temps, Les petits Mélivards se massèrent autour de Maxxie se frottant à lui, comme pour demander des caresses, qu'il se fit une joie de donner.

-Bien… écoutez-moi, tonna Hagrid. Ces araignées n'auraient jamais dû se trouver si près du

château, alors nous allons rentrer, je dois en parler au professeur Dumbledore. Je veux que vous restiez tous près de moi pendant le retour. Maxxie, j'ai entendu cette histoire de dispute avec le professeur Rogue. Tu sais te défendre? Tu resteras en arrière pour couvrir la retraite du groupe. Ceux qui peuvent envoyer des sorts se mettent derrière.

Maxxie acquiesça puis se dirigea en arrière du regroupement, près des Mélivards. Neville resta au milieu du groupe sous l'indication de Maxxie, et Malfoy se précipita juste derrière Hagrid.

-_En voilà du courage_, songea Maxxie avec un sourire narquois.

*****HP****

Le convoi parti silencieusement vers le château, Hagrid en tête scrutant scrupuleusement tous les recoins de la forêt interdite. Maxxie se pencha vers les louveteaux, caressant la tête de plusieurs d'entre-eux.

-Vous ne devez pas rester là, ces horribles créatures pourraient revenir lorsque je ne serais pas là. Vous accepteriez de me suivre jusqu'au château? Je peux vous trouver un coin tranquille, ajouta le garçon en pensant à la vue imprenable qu'il avait eu de la bibliothèque. Il se souvenait des moindres détails, et songeait déjà à un endroit pour les installer.

Les Mélivards se redressèrent en même temps que Maxxie, prêt à le suivre. En se retournant, il se figea, le groupe était déjà parti, et il faisait face à trois centaures aux allures meurtrières avec leur arc pointés sur lui.

-Que fais-tu là petit humain? Demanda l'un de sa voix profonde.

-Je mets à l'abri ces Mélivards, nous avons été attaqué par un troupeau d'Acromentules. D'ailleurs vous devriez vous aussi faire attention.

-C'est impossible, ces créatures ne viennent jamais jusqu'ici.

-C'est pour cela que je vous averti de faire attention, vous pourriez être en danger vous et votre peuple…

-Je vois dans tes yeux la vérité, s'exclama le plus imposant des trois en baissant son arme. Nous devons aller nous assurer du bien-être des nôtres. Quel est ton nom?

-Maxxie McBurry.

-Ce n'est pas le nom que je vois dans tes yeux, pourtant tu dis la vérité…

-Autrefois je m'appelais Harry Potter…

-Je comprends mieux… Prends garde à toi Maxxie McBurry, même si je sens que tu ne risque rien ici, la forêt ne ressemble en rien à ce que l'on a connu ces derniers temps.

-Je ferais attention. Faites de même, au revoir Biran, Bazik, Gazna.

Il fit une révérence et prit un chemin totalement différent du groupe d'élèves, alors que les centaures, d'abord surpris, partaient au triple galop.

Après quelques minutes de marche sans problème notoire, Maxxie bifurqua dans une direction perpendiculaire, toujours suivi des louveteaux. Un mouvement attira son attention, interrompant brutalement sa marche. Un louveteau partit en direction du mouvement sans que Maxxie n'ait pu l'arrêter. Il dégaina sa baguette, aux aguets. Une fois arrivé à proximité, le louveteau se retourna vers le jeune homme, et derrière lui sortir de l'ombre deux majestueux Mélivards adultes, qui vinrent donner un coup de langue sur la tête du bébé qui s'était approché. Ils retournèrent en direction du petit troupeau, et le mâle, bien plus imposant que la femelle, frotta sa tête contre le torse de Maxxie, qui lui rendit sa caresse. Il se remit en route, suivi désormais de toute la petite famille.

*****HP*****

Le groupe venait de franchir la lisière, et Hagrid souffla de soulagement, comme la plupart des élèves, sauf un.

-Professeur Hagrid! Cria Béthanie. Maxxie n'est pas là…

-Quoi? Tonna Hagrid. Il regarda tout autour de lui, et plongea son regard dans la noirceur de la forêt… rien.

-Restez près du château, je vais aller le chercher, dit-il alors qu'il voyait les professeurs Rogue et Dumbledore se diriger vers lui rapidement.

-Que se passe-t-il Rubeus, demanda Dumbledore. J'ai reçu votre message d'alerte.

-Cet idiot nous a emmené dans la…

-Silence monsieur Malfoy! Retenu, ce soir, vingt heure.

-Mais… Severus… Bégaya le Serpentard.

-Dois-je prolonger la sanction pour que vous vous taisiez monsieur Malfoy, siffla dangereusement le professeur Rogue.

-Nous avons été attaqué par des Acromentules professeur, dit Hagrid. Elles n'auraient jamais dû être là, bien trop près du château. Et le petit Maxxie est toujours dans la forêt…

Sans attendre d'en entendre plus, Albus et Severus partirent au pas de course dans la forêt, se séparant pour couvrir plus de terrain, rapidement suivit par Hagrid.

*****HP*****

-MAXXIE! Hurla la voix de Severus, se répercutant en écho dans la forêt bien trop silencieuse. Il répéta son appel avec force, avant de reprendre sa marche. Des bruits de sabots firent sursauter Rogue, qui braqua sa baguette dans leur direction.

Trois centaures firent leur apparition et tournèrent un moment autour du professeur de potion, qui maintenait une position de défense, avant de s'immobiliser.

-Vous ne cherchez pas la bonne personne Severus Rogue.

-Que voulez-vous dire?

-Celui que vous appelez n'est pas la bonne personne.

-Est-ce que vous l'avez vu? Demanda l'homme, un air dangereux sur le visage.

-Qui ça?

-Maxxie McBurry!

-Oui… et non…

-Comment ça oui et non? S'énerva le directeur de Serpentard. C'est un enfant, et il est seul, perdu dans cette forêt dangereuse.

-Oh il n'est pas perdu, il connaît sa route, et la forêt le protège.

-Donc vous l'avez vu?

-Qui ça?

-MAXXIE MCBURRY!

-Oui et non.

Severus braqua sa baguette sur le centaure, le faisant reculer légèrement, alors que ses deux congénères pointaient leurs armes sur l'homme.

-Maintenant vous allez me dire qui vous avez croisé, sinon vous ne verrez plus jamais rien de votre misérable vie, cracha le professeur de potion.

-Votre cœur n'est pas aussi sombre que vous le pensez.

-Qui avez-vous vu? Répéta Rogue.

-Harry Potter…

-Co…comment? bégaya le professeur.

-Ou Maxxie McBurry…

-Vous êtes dérangés! Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans une question aussi

simple?

-Rien. Vous ne comprenez pas ma réponse, c'est différent.

-Que…

Severus fit fonctionner ses méninges à plein régime, repassant la conversation dans sa tête.

-C'est impossible…

-Bien sûr que si, puisque ça l'est.

-Maxxie McBurry est Harry Potter?

-Non… Maxxie McBurry et Harry Potter sont une seule et même personne.

-Quelle est la différence?

-La différence? C'est que Harry Potter n'est plus…

-Quoi? Où sont-ils?

-Qui ça?

-VOUS M'ENERVEZ! Harry Potter et Maxxie McBurry!

-Ils sont en train de rejoindre le château, ils ont juste choisi de faire un détour…

-Pourquoi?

-Ils vous le diront lorsque vous les aurez rejoint dans le parc, là où il se trouve…

Severus fit volte face et courut aussi vite qu'il put, envoyant à la hâte un patronus pour prévenir Dumbledore de retourner au château.

*****HP*****

Une fois de retour de la forêt dans laquelle Albus et Severus s'étaient retrouvés en route, ils virent Maxxie McBurry revenir du lac vers Hagrid, qui souffla de soulagement.

-Maxxie, lança Dumbledore, en examinant le jeune homme pour voir s'il allait bien. Où étais-tu?

-J'ai demandé à la meute de Mélivards de me suivre pour être en sécurité, et quand je me suis retourné, le groupe avait déjà disparu. Alors j'ai pensé à l'endroit que j'ai vu depuis la bibliothèque ce matin, et j'ai décidé de les y emmener. J'ai coupé dans la forêt étant donné que j'ai un bon sens de l'orientation et que les Mélivards n'aiment pas trop la lumière. Sur la route, j'ai croisé les adultes de la meute et…

-Ils ne t'ont rien fait? Demanda Hagrid avec stupeur.

-Si, le mâle est venu frotter sa tête contre ma poitrine comme pour demander des caresses.

-ça alors…

-Ensuite je suis arrivé à la lisière de la forêt, à quelques mètres du lac. Il y a un renfoncement dans une des parois rocheuses qui bordent le lac, je pense qu'ils seront très bien là-bas. Nous pourrons aussi nous y rendre sans risquer d'entrer dans la forêt.

-Et tu as vu tout ça depuis la fenêtre de la bibliothèque? Demanda Albus impressionné.

Le jeune Pouffsouffle acquiesça brièvement.

-As-tu rencontré autre chose dans la forêt Maxxie? Demanda Rogue.

-Des centaures, je leur ai un peu parlé puis nous sommes partis chacun de notre côté.

-Bien Hagrid allez vous assurer que les Mélivards se sentent bien là où ils sont, et toi Maxxie tu vas pouvoir aller te restaurer, il est bientôt midi. Après une matinée pareille, tu dois avoir une faim de Mélivard! Dit Dumbledore, ses yeux pétillant de malice.

*****HP*****

Maxxie partit rejoindre ses camarades qui l'attendaient devant les portes du château, et Hagrid se tourna vers le directeur.

-Professeur Dumbledore, je dois vous parler. Quelque chose d'inquiétant se passe… Les Acromentules si près du château, ce sifflement qui vient d'apparaître…

-Quel sifflement Rubeus?

-Hier, lors de la traversée du lac, j'ai entendu un sifflement tellement agressif que tous les élèves, et même moi, en ont eu la chair de poule. Et c'est ce bruit qui a fait fuir les Acromentules tout à l'heure, c'était vraiment glaçant. Je m'inquiète de savoir quelle créature est à l'origine de ce bruit.

-Et bien il semblerait que ce soit ce sifflement qui vous a sauvés la vie aujourd'hui, c'est plutôt un bienfait en fin de compte.

-Hagrid, à quel moment est survenu le bruit hier?

-C'était… lorsque le calamar est venu saluer les première-année, répondit le géant après un temps de réflexion.

-A quoi pensez-vous Severus? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Je pense que le jeune McBurry est à l'origine de tout cela… Il semble avoir des facilités pour se faire comprendre des animaux. Les Mélivards adultes ne sont pas connus pour faire des câlins au premier individu qu'ils croisent.

Les trois professeurs réfléchirent à cette réflexion, qui paraissait définitivement la plus plausible.

-Et bien… souffla Dumbledore. En voilà un qui n'a pas fini de nous surprendre…

*** F I N ***

COMS les ami(e)s! =D


End file.
